


Betrayed

by RoseCompass



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Healthy Relationships, Impotence, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showers, bbw love, but not really, pissy feitan, sorta gray area
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCompass/pseuds/RoseCompass
Summary: Feitan wants what he can't have.  A girl to call his own.  He has his sights on one particular girl.  He just didn't tell her.  Unfortunately, Chrollo was always the better ladies man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeparationBoundary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954695) by [SeparationBoundary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary). 



> I have been on a Feitan binge. I have also been feeling self conscious about my body. So, I decided that a little Feitan/BBW pining was in order. Another fanfic writer has it set up where Fei wants a 'soft girl', and that has always been my head canon for him. I don't want badass nen powers. I want arms that hold him when he has nightmares at night. I want his heart to skip a beat when they smile. I want them to welcome him home with tears of joy. He fucking deserves that. 
> 
> Fanfiction writers! Give our bad boys the happy endings they deserve! Let's make Feitan/'Soft OC' or 'BBW OC' a reality!

Feitan was never one to be stuck on the things he could not have, but looking at her now. . . He felt a dull ache move through his chest . He stroked the fabric of his coat, and imagined the wrinkles and dirt smoothing away. He knew he was a thief and a killer and a liar and so many worse things, but he longed to brush them away. Even for a moment. Just one moment where he could touch this beautiful girl and not taint her. Still, it was the life he had chosen so long ago and deep down, Feitan knew there was no going back. 

His thumb stopped the rhythmic smoothing of his cloak and he stuffed his hands into his pocket. His grey eyes lingered on the woman currently seated on his Boss’ bed. Well, if bed is what you would call the small alcove of rags and dirty pillows that Danchou occupied. Feitan could only watch from below as the Boss and that woman traded remarks. The words did not float down to him, but he could see where it was headed. Few people resisted Chrollo when he truly wanted something. The woman, his woman, seemed more relaxed up there so far out of his reach. The cord of muscles in her neck were lacks, her legs gaping just enough to give him a peak at her black panties from where he sat,making him wish she would notice and close her legs (and another smaller, darker part wished she would look down and spread them wider because he was watching). 

Feitan scoffed at the thought. He didn’t get the girl. He never did. No girl wanted the short, sickly pale, less than put together torture specialist. Those that could look past the physical were quick to run, something of their instinct to survive left intact and he had taken too many lives. The smell of blood was part of him now, and woman noticed. At least the smart ones, and she was so very smart. The stormy blue of her eyes when she challenged him, the twitch of her lips when she had the upper hand, the swell of her breasts if she felt she won. . . The blood rushed down at the thought of how those breasts would heave beneath him. Would she smirk like she won? Would she call out his name or make him drag it out like it was another challenge? 

Feitan’s dick swelled and he tipped his head back, eyes still slitted open as he watched the heated discussion above him. The hand inside his cloak shifting to give him some relief. The pressure made his member throb and the layer of fabric between flesh created the smallest amount of friction. He bit the inside of his lip to keep the moan it unleashed down. A deep breath through his nose and he steadied himself mentally. The other members were too close by and he needed to be careful. He blinked longer than normal, and stacked his resolve to stop before he went any further. He didn’t need this. He didn’t masturbate to some woman who they would be rid of in a few days. 

He huffed a breath through his nose and shifted. He went to move his hand away, erection flagging in the face of his thought process, when he opened his eyes finally. Instantly they found her up there, on the loft, pale legs drifting apart, skirt ridding up her thighs, and arms supporting her upper body by bracing themselves on the ‘mattress’. Her breasts were forced out front and center and her head was tilted to the side, revealing a smooth path of skin that disappeared into her so thin shirt. The fabric was pulled so tight, her ample bosom straining the fabric. 

‘I tear it. No hard. One move and shirt gone and I see if bra match panties.’ Feitan’s mind supplied. The image of the garment shred and shed, exposing so much creamy flesh so soft beneath his hands made Feitan groan. He caught himself, but he heard no one stir and he caught himself replacing the hand where it was. His hungry eyes wandered across her. He could tell she was talking, rushed words were leaving her lips. His hand squeezed the bulge in his pants. ‘I make those words stop’ he thought. ‘I give lips something to do.’ The image of his infuriating woman on her knees, cherry lips wrapped around his prick and that sharp tongue tracing the vein from the base of his dick up to the head, make the loop at the head and back down to the base again made his balls clench and his eyes roll back. He was careful not to make any noise, but he could not stop his hand from moving in a swift tug, following the line his imagination mapped out. 

He pumped himself once, twice, and again. He kept his hand moving as he pictured the beautiful girl pulling back and flicking her tongue over the slit in his head before diving back down and sucking him in. He could see the color in her cheeks how they hollowed around him. That wicked tongue, the one that made her voice drift through his dreams and laid him low or raised him up on a single word, swirled around the head of his penis. Feitan moved his own hand to match, teasing the head of his cock through the fabric of his jeans. He imagined the dampness of his precum to be the saliva of her lips as she pulled off and placed a perfect kiss on his tip. Her red lips almost matching the flush of his organ, blue eyes darting up to capture his just before she deep throated him and sucked and bobbed and Feitan’s hand gripped tight, just shy of painfully, and worked his shaft up and back and every time he reached the tip he gave a small pivot of the wrist before he moved to the base again and while his lips and voice could not join in the savage dance, his hips began to piston into is fist. He needed this, the troupe members be damned, let them see. He needed this. He needed release. He needed her. He needed just to see her.  


He opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of his beautiful girl. Grey eyes sought her out instantly, and his blood ran cold. His hand stopped, his dick gave a painful throb. He was so close but his blood was boiling at the sight before him. His beauty, pale legs and ample breasts, was leaned back on one arm with Boss between her legs. His raven head was impossibly close to her face and every fiber of Feitan’s being was screaming at him to move. Intervene. Something! He couldn’t. He was frozen, hand on a flagging cock, watching as Chrollo brought one hand to the golden locks and his other to the juncture of her waist and full hip. 

‘Breath. She no do it. She fight or scream or push him off. She no. . .She no.’ Ruby red met raven and Feitan couldn’t think. He watched. He watched as Danchou leaned in planted himself between her legs. He saw his beautiful girl tilt into it. Danchou’s hand pulling her by the hip to straddle him and milky sweet thighs wrap around him. Feitan ached. His dick gave one last, pathetic throb at the scene, but his stomach turned and he stood up and left before the blood lust could really take him. He felt betrayed and angry. 

‘No nice, smart, kind, soft girls want to be touched by a dirty . . . ‘ The word stuck, and Feitan searched for it in his own head. Nothing seemed right. Nothing said the same as how he felt about himself in that moment. He shook his head and walked away amongst the warehouses. He would not be returning until he was calm. He swore he would never feel like this about himself again, and he meant that and here her was. One girl and he was back to being that helpless betrayed boy in Meteor City. He was being weak, and Feitan was not weak! He was #2 of the Phantom Troupe. ‘Stupid girl not make me forget’ he thought, anger taking hold where lust had once been. ‘Stupid girl fuck Danchou all she want. He have his fill and throw her away and I no care!’ 

He stomped through the alleys and found a sparsely populated street. His murderous aura coming off him in waves. A few people ducked into alcoves when he passed, trying to make themselves as small as possible. He didn’t care. He didn’t even notice them. All he saw was his girl moaning out Chrollo’s name and not his. He stopped and slugged the nearest wall. The brick cracked beneath his knuckles but so did the skin on his hand. It bled freely and Feitan relished in the pain. A door opened up a few feet in front of him and he heard the ruckus unique to a bar. The red head of a cocktail waitress peaked out and over at him. She scanned him up and down for a second,\ before she spoke.

“You okay there, darlin’?” Her southern drawl lingered in the night air. He blinked and looked at her squarely. She was nothing like the big beautiful goddess of a woman he had come to want. She was skinny in all the wrong places and her skin was a few shades too dark. Years of neglect and poor beauty routine had left her looking older than she was and rougher than she should be, but she was definitely the average standard of beauty. She wasn’t Feitan’s standard, but that would hardly matter after a few drinks. 

‘Danchou have beautiful girl, I find other.’ He thought. “This bar?” he asked the redhead.

“Yes, sweetie, it is.” She smiled. It was not kind or sincerely like the woman he was running away from. Her smile was one of a woman who was going to get something she wanted. 

‘Whatever.’ Feitan thought. ‘I get something too.’ Without another word, he followed her into the den and sat himself at the farthest table on the left. He watched her slide up to him, pressing what little breast she had into his arm as she whispered in his ear, pretending it was the noise that forced her to do so.

“What can I get you, sweetheart?” She whispered in his ear, hot breath making him shiver in his cloak. He scanned the bar, no threats. He may as well drink his fill, no one could step to him here. 

“Whiskey. Strong.” He said, wanting to forget this night ever happened. He saw the waitress lean in more, her crouch now pressed into his knee and her cleavage spilling out in front of him. He looked it over, trying to muster an appreciation. His attempt was interrupted when she spoke in his ear again. 

“That all you want tonight, tiger?” She practically purred. 

‘I show snotty smart girl she no special. Finding different girl easy.’ Feitan smirked beneath his bandana. “Drink first. You after.”

The waitress leaned back and gave him a sultry smile. He smirked back, and as the waitress he helped himself to a eye of the menu. He was disappointed. As he watched her walk way, he missed the round globes of his woman’s ass. He wanted someone he could hold on to, but it looked like he would be having a bag of bones. Phinks wouldn’t mind someone like her in his bed, but Fei just tasted bitterness on his tongue. ‘Whiskey help.’ And, in under a minute, it was in front of him. The burn of the alcohol washed away the taste of sorrow that remained in his mouth.

3 more followed in under an hour, and the bar was beginning to clear out. The redhead wandered back and delivered his 5th drink of the night. She gave him a wink and leaned in. Her voice ghosted over the exposed part of his ear, making him shiver and she chuckled.

“I love it when a man drinks like one. What else can you do, strong boy?” She grinned. Her lines were lame, but he was drunk so he did not care. 

“I do all things like man.” Fei said, drink taking his wits and he was slow to catch on.

“Oh?” She giggled. “Can you do me like one?” She finished with a lick of his earlobe. Feitan finally figured out what was going on, and he slid from his seat. The redhead was almost a foot taller than him, and he was swaying on his feet a bit. He wobbled, and he grabbed the table. A voice in his head, the poor rational creature he was, told him to go home and sleep it off. It was good sense. If someone attacked him now. . .he would still win, but he would probably take more damage than he needed or kill more than was necessary. Danchou said they needed to keep a low profile after all. 

‘Danchou’ Feitan hissed in his mind. He turned to the red head and was about to tell her to piss off, he had a better plan now that involved something he was too drunk to figure out, but found her peering down. Her eyes were level with his. Deadly grey met stormy blue. So similar. Someone opened the door to the bar and a breeze blew the scent of her shampoo around them. ‘Same brand.’ Fei thought, his drink addled mind making his loins stir. Her eyes were close enough in the dark, and she smelled so close. The rest was starting to matter less and less. Feitan just wanted to get lost, and his orgasm was denied earlier. 

“Sweetheart, tell me you aren’t too drunk now.” Feitan was brought back to reality. He glared, picked up his drink and shot it back. The cup made a thud as he slammed it down and grabbed the waitress’ hand. He placed it on the front of his pants, his half hard cock giving an appreciative throb at some attention. 

“When you off?”

“Now. Let me just go grab my coat.” Feitan released her wrist and she left. Fei made his way outside, his legs wobbling just a bit, but the cool night air steadied him a bit as he left the building. He moved a few feet away, and leaned against a cracked brick wall. His head tipped back and he closed his eyes. They reopened when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He spun then into the alley nearby and slammed them against the wall. The dim light post cast the red hair into stark relief of the dark wall. 

“Oh, how did you know I liked it rough?” The waitress purred. Fei leaned in and mouthed her collar bone. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her legs hitched themselves up and Feitan hefted her off the ground. The long legs wrapped around his waist and the bones dug into his hips. He ignored it. He continued his trail down to her cleavage, licking and biting a path meant more for his pleasure than her, but she never stopped with the wanton yowls. She shifted her hips, grinding on him, digging her pelvis into his hips more. Fei grit his teeth. Slipping his hands under her shirt, he undid the latch of her bra. He cupped the mound with o ne hand, supporting them both with the other. Barely there, they were less than a handful. He pinched a nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. The redhead bucked and screamed in pleasure. Fei leaned back, and she took it as an invitation. She scrambled off of him and fell to her knees, pressing him against the wall. Feitan let her, his senses numb from the alcohol. She undid his belts and reached inside his pants to pull him out. As she dipped skilled fingers into his trousers so looked up at him with stormy blue eyes. In the lamplight they were so different. They weren’t the jewels he had known. They were lifeless and sad copies. Poor replacements. When her fingers made contact with him, she looked away. 

“What the hell!” She shrieked. “What? Can’t keep it up? Fuck! I knew you were too damn tiny to drink all that.” Feitan would normally be offended, but he just tilted his head back. Too much anger was in his blood for her to bother him. Too much sadness to really care. She rose up on her feet and re-hooked her bra. Spitting insults and slurs at him, she snatched her stuff and stormed away. Fei didn’t even notice her leaving. He tucked himself away and hung his head. He couldn’t replace her. He couldn’t be made at Chrollo. He just wanted to forget. He didn’t want it to hurt anymore. He needed another drink.


	2. Beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan returns, frustrated and drunk, to the hideout. Except, there is only one person there. . . and Feitan needs to relieve some pent up energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I planned that this would be my quickie fic to get me in the writting mood. . . I wanted to write some PWP and be done. *sigh* Apparently, I can't do that. Not only can I not do that, but I can't even get my 'soft OC' to accept Feitan the way he is. AND THERE IS STILL NO BANGING! So, I will post this, and hope that there can be some resolution here because currently my OC decided to call out Fei for all the evil he has done and does not want anything to do with our poor Phantom Troupe. >.>
> 
> Unbeta'd

The rattle of the old metal door on its hinges made Feitan giggle. He had had WAY too much to drink and now was stumbling ‘home’ to his bed. His feet snagged on a displaced concrete slab and he tipped forward. Still, he was not completely lost that he could not catch himself, but he knew that the fall would make him the but of many jokes from the other members. It was long enough after dawn that the sun was not fully up, but most of the troupe would be. He scrunched his eyes together and waited for the taunts and laughs to head his way. There was nothing.

Feitan opened his eyes and looked around. The spin of his head made him dizzy, but he saw enough before he had to close them again to realize. He was alone. There was no one there. No one sleeping on the floor. Nobunaga was not snoring over his sword. Phinks was not popping the weird morning boner and most importantly, there was no Danchou. The weathered hideout was cold and lifeless as he stumbled through and towards the concrete slab he had claimed as his spot until the end of this ordeal. He had almost made it too when another rock caught his foot. This time, he didn’t catch himself. 

‘Everyone follow Danchou. Even stupid girl. Feitan left alone.’ He thought. His head slid down to press his heated forehead against the cold stone floor. ‘Feitan always alone.’ 

The soft tap of shoes was not lost on him. He heard it as if it was right next to his ear. He shifted himself to be in a more ready position, while maintaining the illusion that he had not heard. He waited. He waited. Feitan hated waiting. He stood up after a few minutes and went searching out the sound.

His skill never really left him. A lifetime of sneaking around to steal, first food and then treasures, let him unable to really lose the habit. He moved through the hideout with deadly grace, looking for the person who felt brave enough to scavenge the troupe. He needed a good kill. A little screaming to send him off to sleep. Something to redirect his blood lust away from his oldest friend. He tried, all night, not to be mad at Chrollo. He never said anything to about wanting the girl to himself and he never made a move. Chrollo couldn’t have known. . .but he should have. He had known Feitan the longest out of the troupe and he should have known. Seen. Something. This wasn’t Chrollo’s fault, but there was that seed of hate forming and Feitan needed to tear it out before it was too late. Troupe members did NOT fight each other. They were better than that. 

He slid, fingers itching to catch his prey, from doorway to doorway. Searching out his victim. Soundlessly he moved through the corridors of the old warehouse. Each room was empty, but the faint sparkle of life still clung to the air. Someone was definitely here. Feitan searched for several minutes, and his effort yielded nothing. He huffed a sigh of frustration. When he rounded th corner to the last room, he cursed in his native tongue and stalked back to the main area. He was going to bed. His mind was playing tricks and he was not in the mood.

His feet froze when he found his way back. Someone was in Chrollo’s perch. No one was suppose to be up there except the Boss himself. Feitan smirked. He was going to get to play after all. He made his way to the Juliet balcony. His body melding with the shadows as he moved, largely unseen through the open space. He ascended the stairs and decided he was tired of waiting. The desire to transfer his pain making his skin itch. He moved, fast and fearlessly through the small space and tackled the figure. The wind came rushing out of the person as Feitan dragged them down onto the makeshift bed. They kicked and hissed, but Feitan was stronger. Even drunk, he could tell they had no nen. He let them struggle for a few moments before he flipped the person over. He wanted to have them look into his eyes as the screamed. 

One swift tug of the body beneath him and the person looking back at him glared strong enough to make him pause. Her stormy blue eyes spoke more than any words leaving her mouth. Words Feitan was not currently focusing on, so they faded into the background like so much white noise. He was entranced. The drink working on his mind like oil on water, making him forget why he was so mad. The smell of her shampoos, clean and bright, wrapped around him. He voice, even agitated, was the smooth echo of bells in his ear. The weight of her in his arms, the soft pillows of her breasts against his chest, the silky feel of skin sliding beneath his hands, made him forget the events of earlier. He wanted her. He wanted her, and when a thief wanted something, they took it. 

He leaned down, closing the gap between them in on motion. He pushed his lips onto hers, colliding too fast and busting lip on teeth. Still, he did not pull back. She tried. He made his arms like a vice and bound her to him. He felt the thud of fists on his chest and the flailing of legs beneath him, but he did not mind. The tip of his tongue grazed her lips and wormed its way into her mouth. He tasted mint and coconut. ‘Sweet girl’ He thought, a small moan slipping from him. A leg slipped between hers as he propped himself to get a better angle. His member rising to join in the fun. ‘Sweet girl is all min—’ His train of thought was cut off as he felt a sharp pain in his tongue. He tasted iron and pulled back. 

“You bite me!” Feitan said. Moving an inch or two away from her, but not letting go. Still, the space encouraged her to kick and fight with more determination. Feitan took the hits. He waited until he could slip his arms between them and pin her hands above her head. Her legs were no threat as Fei was out of their reach. Eventually, his beautiful girl stopped struggle and shot him a glare filled with malice. Feitan looked at her. She was beautiful when she was angry. She flushed splotchy red and her brow wrinkled. Her lips twitched in a snarl and every muscle in her body wound itself tight to attack. When she was angry, she threw all of herself into it. Feitan loved—

*SMACK* 

The echo of the slap resounded across the hideout. She slapped him. She had gotten a hand free as Feitan admired her and she slapped him. Across the face. It forced him to turn away from her from the strength of it. Feitan blinked a few times and slowly turned back to her. A small trickle of blood dripped from his lip and down onto her cheek. She didn’t blink. Instead, she watched him like a person watched a deadly predator. Afraid to take her eyes off. 

“You slap me.”

“Yes.” She said, matter of fact.

“You no slap Danchou when he do this.” Feitan growled.

“Maybe because he didn’t act like an animal!” She shot back. 

“So, what? You kiss anyone who little bit kind to you?” Feitan shot back. The idea that a little kindness would win her over seemed to make his stomach squirm. He was not a kind man. He was chief interrogator for the worse group of thieves ever to band together. The idea that his dream woman could be bought with a few cheap smiles and not see any deeper than that made him sick. 

“No, but—”

“But what!? Why I no good enough? Why Danchou?” Feitan asked, his voice cracking half way through. He hung his head so she could not see his eyes, masking them with the dark locks that fell forward. He made no attempt to move it. He took a deep breath, his arms trembled just a bit as they held her down. “Why no me?” It was barely a whisper. 

Feitan dropped his head down to rest on the crook where neck met shoulder. He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. She smelled of crisp apples and warm honey. His breath mingled with it making the pungent aroma of stale whiskey more prominent. He cringed. What must he look like to her? No wonder she chose Chrollo if he was this weak. He loosened his hold minutely, and she slipped free with a frantic push. By the time Feitan looked at her, she was across the space. Watching him. 

Feitan let out a dark chuckle and righted himself. He sat on the dias with his head in his hands. He didn’t want to look at the fear on her face anymore. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to do something right for a change and say the right thing and have her forgive him and it be all okay. He opened his mouth, knowing no matter what he said he would fall short. He didn’t get the chance to speak.

“I didn’t choose you because you have not shown an ounce of kindness to me since I was brought here.” She said, little emotion seeping into her voice. “I have been nothing but afraid, and angry since the moment you all showed up in my life! You want to know why you aren’t good enough? Because it is easier for you to kill and steal than it is for you to be a decent human being.” Feitan’s head shot up to look at the girl spitting venom at him. He glared hard. She did not move under the weight of his eyes. He rose, harsh words sobering the small thief. He stalked towards the scared woman, and he would have been lying to say he wasn’t a little bit impressed when she did not try to shrink away from him. He moved within an inch of her and grabbed her collar. A swift yank had her nose to nose with him. Her frame tensed up and Feitan smiled a cruel smile. She thought he was a monster.

“Danchou and I are same.” He started, tipping his head up into her ear. He purred and felt the shutter pass through her. “We are thieves.” He continued, his senses consumed by her and the hot molten feeling of his anger. She would understand the truest thing about him. “We take what we want.” He smirked, and leaned back so she could look into his eyes. He slid his hand around her throat and applied the barest of pressures. She thought he was a monster, and she was right. But, more than that, he was a man of his word. “One day, I take you for myself.” He finished. Deadly grey meeting stormy blue. 

It didn’t take Feitan more than a second to recognize it in her. He inspired it in so many others, but he thought she would be different. The girl who challenged him at everything. So strong and always fighting for the right thing. But, here, for the first time, Feitan saw true fear in her. It killed him inside. He dropped his hand and moved to leave. He needed to find the others, or maybe sleep or drink . . . He didn’t care, so long as he was away from here.

“I didn’t choose you.” SHe said, as he hit the doorway.

“I know—”

“I didn’t choose you.” She repeated, turning to level him with her own glare. God, he loved a woman who didn’t stay down for long. “But, I didn’t choose Chrollo either.” 

‘What?’ Feitan thought. His heart leapt at her words. She kissed him. She kissed Chrollo and Feitan watched it. Did he miss understand, did he miss something? Could he ask her? 

She stormed past him and his opportunity was lost. He couldn’t figure her out, but he couldn’t ask her. He needed to speak to someone he trusted. He could go straight to the source, and just ask Danchou himself. Feitan mulled over the idea for a moment, but he could still feel the anger thick in his blood. No. He needed to calm down first. Even if his beautiful girl said confusing things, he never believed anyone 100%. He needed time to figure out his next step. He stopped glaring at the hallway she disappeared into and left to find the rest of the troupe. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally an writing because I want to have a creative hobby and also because I am looking for a writing community to help encourage my craft. So, if anyone would be so very kind, a little encouragement goes a long way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan gets love advice from Phinks

Feitan didn’t find the rest of the troupe. Actually, he was the one found. He spent all of ten minutes looking before he rounded a corner and a large blonde man ran into him. Normally, this wouldn’t have affected Feitan. He was so used to his partner stomping around, as coordinated as a moose on acid. This time he was knocked over onto his ass. The small man shot a glare at his friend from the ground. All he got was a puzzled look in return and an extended hand. Feitan brushed it off.

“Where you been Fei? We looked for you, but had to go.” Phinks said.

“I go out.” Feitan said, dusting the dirt off his backside. He didn’t bother with more of an explanation than that.

“I can see that. Why did you go out without me? Especially when we could have used you.” Phinks was not impressed. His no eyebrows twitched in agitation and he crossed his arms in front of him. Feitan felt the unfamiliar guilt of the troupe needing him and him not being there. God, it clawed at his chest. It was another thing he had screwed up today. He hung his head, tucking his chin down into his scarf. He opened and shut his mouth. He would not apologize, but he also would not defend his actions in the past day. He did not have to, however. A large, meaty hand closed around his shoulder. 

“You okay, bud?”

‘No.’ “Ch.” Feitan looked away.

“Oh don’t give me that!” Phinks all of shouted at the shorter man. “You go out the night of surveillance, come back and avoid everyone and you are stinking of liquor with none to share!”

Feitan tried to shrug off Phinks’ hand again, but the man had caught his other shoulder now too. He could break the grasp, but he was not cruel enough to hurt his friend. Especially when his friend was trying to help him. 

“Tell me, Fei.” Real concern. Feitan didn’t often receive it but he knew it when he heard it. He could always count on his friends. He wondered if he could count on them for something that didn’t involve mass murder. Well, at least not yet. 

“I went out to drink.” He admitted.

“No shit, Sherlock. I want to know why.”

“She . . . Because she kiss Danchou.” Feitan admitted. It didn’t make him feel better but at least it was out there.

“She? Oh, you mean that museum girl we snatched a few days ago?” Phinks thought out loud. Feitan only shook his head. He forgot that it was mainly him and Danchou who interacted with her. Most of the others were preparing or watching the mark in anticipation for the big heist. Phinks barely even saw her, or what she did to him. 

“Hn. Girl kiss Danchou last night, so I leave. I no want watch.” 

“Makes sense. Boss always did have it easy with the woman. God, wish I had half his skill.” Phinks got dreamy eyed for a moment. He never had much skill with women, and when he did manage to get one’s attention he acted like a big dumb Labrador. He snapped back after a moment in his daydream. “Ok. So, I get not wanting to watch, but you coulda been out working with us, or at least not drunker than hell this early in the morning.” He finished, eyes scanning his long time friend. Feitan cast his gaze to the floor. He didn’t want to admit any more. Still, he had started and Phinks would not catch on. Not that Feitan blamed him, it was not often that he even looked at women, let alone had a ‘crush’ on one. Feitan wondered if Phinks thought him incapable of feeling attraction. Maybe Danchou did too. 

“I no want to watch girl kiss Danchou, because. . . “ Feitan felt the shame color his cheeks and he swallowed it down. Emotions made people weak, but Feitan was anything but. He raised his eyes to meet Phinks dead on. “Because I want girl.”

Phinks was silent for a few moments. Then, he spoke. Only dumb things ever come out of Phinks’ mouth. “Maybe you and Danchou can share?”

Feitan glared at him. Phinks sweat dropped and threw his hands up in defense. “Or! Or, you can have her when Boss is done?” The glare faded quickly from Feitan’s face. His whole demeanor crumbed and he went back to hanging his head. Phinks felt so bad for his little friend. He never wanted him to look so defeated. Feitan was the man who commanded a world of pain. He shouldn’t look like he was in one.

“Or, maybe. . .and just hear me out. Maybe we convince her she made a mistake and she should date you instead!”

“What stupid idea that?” Feitan snapped. “She no want to date anyone. We murders and thieves!”

“So? Women love a bad boy.”

“We far beyond ‘bad boy’, Phinks.”

“You are over thinking it. Did she say she hated you?”

“Yes.”

Phinks shut up. That would be harder to work around, but Phinks was determined. He puffed out his chest and slung an arm around Feitan. 

“Then, let us give her a reason to not. Besides, all the best love stories start out with the girl hating the guy.”

Feitan had never read them, but he didn’t read romance. He preferred art books and history when the mood took him. Phinks was the romance reader in the group. Another way he was just like a woman. Feitan had walked in on him and Paku trading old paperbacks once. He never said anything to Paku, but he teased Phinks for days.

Feitan took a big breath and shook off what he could of the drunkenness. “How?”

“We give you the crash course in L-o-v-e.” Phinks grinned. “But first we clean you up and then we get to work. You smell like a brothel.” Phinks wrinkled his nose at Fei and ran off. Feitan followed him, but only because sometimes Phinks was right. Although, he would never tell him that. 

After a shower, Phinks and Feitan were in the abandoned part of the hideout. Phinks had taken to camping out in there with a small TV and a stack of trash novels to keep him company while the others were busy. He may always be the life of the party, but he needed down time too. Phinks had wired up some electric for the tiny TV, and there was a stack of romantic comedies beside it. 

“I feel like a reading list may take too long, and we have the job tomorrow. So, instead, we are going to watch the most romantic films of all time back to back until you are as suave as me.” Phinks grinned. Feitan preferred horror movies, but he was out of options, so he sat down on the old mattress and waited for Phinks to pick a DVD out. 

12 hours later and Phinks had fallen asleep on him for the third time. It was almost time to check in with the rest of the troupe to go over the rehearsal for tomorrows big event, and Feitan felt as lost as he did before he sobered up. Now he was just lost and hung over. He shoved Phinks off him as the credits on the fifth movie in a row rolled. Phinks woke up with a snort.

“What was that for?”

“You drool.”

“Do not.”

“Do too, idiot.” Feitan shot back, standing up and working the kinks out of his muscles. “We need go meet everyone for orders. It almost 8”. 

“Ah, okay. Well then, our lessons are concluded. Did you learn anything useful?”

“People like other nice normal people.” Feitan spit. “I no nice or normal.”

“No, Fei. You missed the point. People like people who like them.”

“What?”

“She thinks you are a monster. Show her you are a gentleman.”

“I no gentle man. I interrogator for Phantom Troupe.”

“Yes, but you also aren’t a monster. Show her those parts. We may not be normal, but we aren’t entirely evil either. Everyone one of those movies has someone showing the girl they love the best in them.”

“Phinks,” Feitan began, Phinks cast him a sidelong glance. “What if there no good in us?” Years of murder, stealing and torture made a man wonder if he was good. It never bothered Feitan before. It barely did now, but still, it was a nag in the back of his head whenever she was around. He didn’t mind who he was. He had worked hard at becoming feared and respected. He was at peace with the monster. He may not have anything other than that to show her.

“Then, we find a way for her to love the bad.” 

They left the little room to join the others. Feitan rolling around the concepts of love Wollyhood presented, and Phinks trying to formulate a plan that would win over the girl so his friend could be happy. Feitan asked for so little, it seemed a shame that the one thing he wanted was so hard to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WollyHood is hunter x hunter version of Hollywood. I also have this head canon that Phinks is actually a closet sap and loves puppies and romance novels and rom coms. 
> 
> I may have made this shorter than intended because I have no clue what advice one gets for winning over girls. I would just watch movies or google it personally. So, I threw in the one piece that is important later and left the rest up to your imaginations.
> 
> R&R plz


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotty bits. I know. I tried PWP, but apparently, I need plotty bits. So, here it is. Chrollo lays out the plans for the big heist and Feitan goes shopping.

The main room of their hideout was actually the ‘warehouse’ portion of the factory they were holed up in. While each of the spiders tended to sleep in the main room, the smaller offices were still open if any one needed a break from the group. At 8pm, everyone was either in the main hall waiting or on their way from whatever little hole they were hiding in. Feitan and Phinks were the two last to emerge. 

The first thing Feitan noticed was the girl sitting next to the boss. The second thing was the hand on her back. The last thing he noticed was that he had stopped walking after he saw the first two, but that was only because Phinks ran into him. The trip was recovered quickly on both of their parts and Phink shot him a half glare, but he understood. There was no covering the look of concern in his eyes. 

They sat down on the opposite wall of the room, Feitan perched on a mountain of rubble. He crossed his arms and scowled. His head was starting to throb and all he wanted to do at the moment was get a good nights rest, but he needed to get the plan first. He hated walking into a job blind. He had before. He wasn’t perfect. He just hated doing it, and Chrollo did too. Usually, when that happened, Feitan just killed everyone and took what he wanted. Chrollo called it mess. Fei preferred effective. Either way, the job was done. Still, it was better to have a plan.

“Now that everyone is here, lets begin.” Chrollo started. The group stopped talking and turned to pay attention. Danchou could always command a room, even if the room was full of blood thirsty criminals. 

“We are robbing the Ministry Museum Shipment that arrives tomorrow night. Were this any other heist, we would just saunter in and take it. However, we find ourselves facing a bit of an obstacle. The artifacts are protected by anti-nen barriers. Apparently, whoever set this up is aware of those kind of abilities. Not surprising considering the media coverage on us recently.” 

Danchou’s hand has not left her back. Feitan’s eye twitched. He needed to focus, but he was only half hearing the words. She looked so strong sitting there next to the boss. She was meeting every spider’s gaze head on and her head was high. She was beautiful. Feitan’s eyed her up. He loved her defiance. Her refusal to be afraid made him ache in all the right places. His grey eyes trailed from her feet to her strong shoulders to her eyes. They were looking at him. For the briefest moment, they locked looks . Half way across a room, he could feel her tension. He broke the eye contact when Phinks lightly smacked him on the shoulder. 

“So, since it is possible that the valuables are Hunter association property, we are taking an extra precaution.” Chrollo said, his hand leaving the woman next to him. Feitan let the tension release from his shoulders. “This, as you may be aware, is the inter-museum liaison for the ministry. Any locks, barriers, traps, or other obstacles will be coded to her body signature. With her help we can walk right into the front door, and relieve the museum of its treasures.”

“What does she want out of it?” Shalnark did always have a cunning, self-serving mind. 

“I’d rather see you dead than in possession of those works of art.” She spit. Nobunaga was on his feet ready to draw. SHalnark just looked at her with his head tilted. 

“Then why help us?” He continued.

“Because I don’t have a choice in this.” She bit out, bitterness coloring her tone.

“I have left her with Feitan for the past few days. I believe she has come to realize the seriousness of our proposal.” Chrollo supplied. Her eyes found Fei’s once more. 

‘I no touch her’ Feitan thought back on the past few days he spent with the girl in their midst. He tied her to a chair the first night, but beyond that she had needed no more than logic to keep her in line. The pity was, it ended up being threats that made her cooperate. Chrollo had his eye on something, and the girl’s moral qualm was not going to get in the way of that. 

“So, she had graciously agreed to help. We have all the delivery routes mapped out. The key codes and card keys are cloned. Shalnark will be taking care of the cameras and alarms for us. Myself and everyone but Feitan and the lovely liaison will be in charge of the handoff. We will be waiting for the go ahead from Feitan to enter, retrieve and remove the artifacts from the museum. Koritopi will copy the pieces and leave them in the place of the real ones. I have a special mission set up for the two of you.” Chrollo finished. 

That hand was back. Feitan felt his guts turn. 

“So, is everyone clear on their duties?”

“Yes, Danchou” came the chorus of replies.

“Good, we will be leaving her at sunset tomorrow. Please have everything in order by then.” Chrollo finished as everyone left but himself, Feitan and the girl. She stood up, not even a tremble. He jaw was set in a defiant line, and Feitan admired her resolve. He made his way towards her and his boss. Phinks cast him one last look before he left with the rest of the group.

“I appreciate your cooperation on this matter. I never did get to tell you that.” Chrollo said.

“You didn’t leave me much choice. Personally, I would rather die than let scum like you destroy any more of the world’s remain soul.” She glared. Feitan hid the tiny smirk of pride he had behind his cowl. She shouldn’t talk to the boss like that. 

“I understand, but remember that it isn’t your life in the balance. So, please, do as we say and everyone in that museum stays safe.”

She swallowed, and her head hung just the tiniest amount lower. Fei respected that this was a dirty tactic, but sometime the world was cruel. 

“What our assignment, Danchou?”

Chrollo turned his attention back to the small man in front of him. “Of course. I said the Liaison would get us in, but I am not about to let her run around and warn people. So, I need someone watching her. I want you to pose as her bodyguard, and make sure she is not harming our operation. Get her through the checkpoints, make sure she is not suspected, and signal us when she locates the crates so we can retrieve them. Simple as that.”

“What if a guard recognize my face?”

“Then, do what you do best.” Any other time, Feitan would have been happy to share in the joke. But, the widening of realization in her eyes made him squirm under the comment. He was trying to show her the best in him . . . 

“Understood. It now my job to protect girl.” Feitan stood a little taller for the task. Her eyes pinned him down, but he was not shying away from them. ‘I show girl. No better man than Feitan.’ 

“For as long as this mission is underway, yes. You, of course, will have to dress the part.” Chrollo continued. “Both of you.” He looked pointedly at the woman’s grubby clothes. She had not changed since we picked her up three days ago. “Fei, I don’t imagine you can pick something up in town before tomorrow?”

“Hn.” Of course Fei could. Feitan was fast enough that he could grab her a wardrobe before anyone noticed him there. ‘What woman wear to museum tho?’ Fei didn’t lend voice to the question. He would figure it out. Something nice would work, and he did want to see her in black. His member gave an appreciative twitch at the idea of her in a short black dress and heels. 

“Well, that is settled then. I have faith that Feitan will have all the loose ends tied up by time to leave.” Chrollo turned to exit.

“A bath.”

“I’m sorry.” Chrollo replied.

“You said I needed to ‘look the part’, but a new outfit means nothing if I have greasy hair and body odor.”

Feitan turned to look at her. Forget his fantasy of a short dress and heels. Now, he would kill to see her wet and glistening from a tub, her hair swept away from her neck and face flush from the heat. 

“Of course. I overlooked that. There is a working bathroom with showers in the east wing of this factory. That should suit your needs.”

“Thanks.” She said as she made her way out of the room.

“Of course, Feitan will have to accompany you there.”

“EXCUSE ME!” She whipped around, her face flushed. 

“I don’t want you wandering around alone. Hate to think what you would get into. You will stay with me until Fei returns with your clothes for tomorrow, then he will make sure you are bathed.”

She was fuming, and Feitan was speechless. He would get his wish, it would seem. Still, he did not like the idea that he would have to leave her with Danchou again. Feitan thought about them together, Chrollo peeling off her panties from under her skirt as he threw her on his bed. . . The noirette’s blood ran cold. He huffed a breath and turn towards the exit. 

“I back in hour. Be ready by then.” Feitan stormed off.

Feitan made it to the town in under five minutes. The drive to not leave his conquest alone with another man, even one he trusted, driving him faster. He picked out a suit before the first fifteen minutes were over, knowing the harder part would be to retrieve clothes for the beauty currently waiting on him. He wandered a few women’s dept stores, and too many choices were in front of him. They made his head spin. He snatched a couple of black skirts from a rack, then found some solid satin tops in various sizes. Thank god he wore a large coat or this would have looked suspicious. The first half an hour had passed, and Feitan realized he needed a bath as well, so he may as well grab soap for himself. . .and her. He had to remember he was shopping for two. A sea salt and honey scrub was pocketed before he left. 

Before Feitan left the thing called a ‘mall’ he got distracted by a bright advertisement in the window of a store. A half naked woman smiled at him provocatively from the glass. They weren’t his type, too much makeup and spray tan. Still, the thought of the beautiful girl on her knees in almost nothing spurred him to enter the store. It was disgustingly pink and filled with things that served no purpose when it came to covering some ass. But, as Feitan trailed his hand over the tables of delicate lace and wire and ribbon, he couldn’t help but think. 

He snatched up the first thing to catch his eye. It was a satin and lace combo in black. The matching bra was a short corset style. The fabric felt like water across his hands. He was gone before the customer service lady even noticed him. 

‘She may kiss Danchou, but I see her panties.’ Feitan smirked. He rushed back, his prize wrapped around his fingers. He felt like he had robbed a museum all by himself, even if they were just a few pieces of fabric. His heart hammered in his chest, and a small thought crept into his head. ‘I hope she like.’

All in all, Feitan was gone and back in 52 minutes. He deposited the merchandise on the dias in front of Chrollo and her, being careful to not reveal his favorite items. He had taken a few things, and he wanted her to pick the ones that she felt worked the best. Ultimately, Danchou got the last word. It annoyed Feitan that the Boss was dressing her, but Feitan squashed down the possessive line of thought. She wasn’t his. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus side, every chapter of plotty bits I post gets us closer to the lemon I have already written. Seriously, I have it saved in drafts right now, I just need to get through the heist to post it. Unless I get desperate and have them do it in the broom closet DURING the job. . . but you really want to read the one I wrote.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOWER TIME!!!!
> 
> Also, character development for Feitan.

Chrollo got down to business while he was gone apparently. All that was left was to inform Feitan of the process involved to grant the liaison clearance to the guarded warehouse. It was surprisingly simple. After everything was discussed, and Chrollo agreed to the outfit choice, Feitan was tasked with leading the girl to the showers on the other side of the building. 

She followed the tiny man down the halls, clutching the small stack of clothes to her chest. Her shoes making small tapping sounds as she trailed behind him. He knew she was not too far off, but kept his pace slow and his ears trained on the taps. They found their way outside the door of the chemical wash stall before she knew it. Feitan did not even look at her as he threw his own suit on the table top nearby. He hated to admit it, but his palms were sweating. He didn’t do well in these situations. He straightened his cowl out to cover the soft pink glow of his face and sat down on the chair beside the table. There was only one chemical rinse shower, so they would have to take turns. 

He propped his feet up on the table beside his suit and pulled out the book he hid inside his cloak. A pale hand gestured towards the ‘shower’, but she didn’t look away from where the tiny torturer sat. 

“I’m sorry, but are you going to be sitting here the whole time?”

Feitan lifted an eye from his book, noticing the slightly uncomfortable posture she had about her. He sighed and moved back to the artworks he was looking at.

“Ah, I stay so you no try escape.” Feitan said. He didn’t even sound the least bit upset by this duty. 

“But, I can’t shower in front of you. It isn’t decent.”

“Then you no shower.” Feitan flipped a page.

A few beats passed as she stared him down. He didn’t even look up. He felt the eyes on him, but he pretended she wasn’t there. He heard a sigh. 

“Can you at least shift way?” Feitan flicked his grey eyes up to her, but after a few seconds he rose up. He took the small bundle of clothes from her and set them on the hand washing sink beside the stall, slipping the lace garments under the shabby towel they had found. He sat down and gestured for her to go get clean again, but then he shifted himself to angle away from the shower stall. He was still able to watch if he needed. All he had to do was turn his head. The fact that he gave any ground seemed to make the girl move into action. 

She stepped into the stall fully clothed and began to strip. Feitan kept his eyes trained on his book. It was the soft thud of her clothes being discarded let him know exactly what was going on. He felt the tension pooling in the bottom of his stomach, and his eyes stopped admiring the works in front of him. He enjoyed being in her presence, her fight and her drive. But, what he really enjoyed was the way she made him work for it. He could sneak a glance now when she wasn’t looking, but he enjoyed this game too much. And, for once, he wanted to have something that he hadn’t stolen. . . Even if it was just a peek.

She finished up in record time. Probably having something to do with the squeak when she first turned on the water and the lack of heater. It had probably rusted out some years ago. She was lucky the pipes hadn’t already done the same. She griped a few seconds in about no soap, but Feitan set down his book and crossed the room to hand her the scrub he had lifted. She didn’t see it for the first few seconds and mistook him for stealing a look, but Feitan kept his eyes away. She took the scrub from him, muttering thanks. 

After the fastest of showers, she exited the stall to grab her towel. Feitan could feel the eyes on him like she was worried for her modesty, but Fei didn’t move. She spoke up not long after she exited the shower.

“I’m done.”

Feitan turned around, and she was. Her hair was still soaking wet, implying she dried off in a hurry, but she was fully clothed. Feitan chanced a glance at the place where the clothes had been. There was nothing there. He grinned under his cowl. 

“Good. I take now.” 

“It’s cold.” She said, caring enough to warn him.

“Tch.” Feitan hated the cold. Still, it would be nice to be clean. His head was starting to itch. “It no really matter.”

She nodded as she turned to walk to the door.

“Where you go?” Feitan said.

“To the room. I am done, so I figured—”

“No. You stay until I finished.”

“But, you can take your time. I won’t get lost.”

“You no get lost to door. I watch you. Danchou’s orders.” Feitan said as he walked to her and dragged her by the wrist to the chair he had been sitting in. He pulled off his cowl and used it to tie her wrist to the chair. Normally, if he were anyone else she would just untie it and slip away, but Feitan had years of practice. She was bound to wait for him. She scowled, but Feitan ignored it. 

Feitan let her brood. He went to the hand washing sink and felt the towel she had just used. It was wet, but would still do the job. He pulled his cloak off and draped it over the hand towel dispenser, long emptied but conveniently placed. He heard her shocked exhale and figured she had turned away from him in embarrassment. It was okay. Feitan wasn’t ashamed of his form. He had come a long way from the skinny kid with nothing to eat. He flexed his shoulders. 

He started the shower to see if he could draw any heat from it and moved back to removing his shirt. His muscles rippled as he pulled the black tank top over his head. His pale skin bouncing light back to make him glow in the dark room. He tossed the shirt back to the table, a new clean one was under his outfit. He chanced a glance at her face and saw she was watching him now. He tried not to let her see his grin. His long pale fingers slipped to his belt and undid the clasp. The fabric of his pants hit the floor with a soft sound and he stood naked for the briefest of moments. He didn’t want to chance a second glance to see if she was still admiring him. He hoped that was the case and he gave her a few extra seconds to do so if she was. 

He stepped into the shower and immediately cursed.

‘Fucking cold.’ He made quick work of his hair and body, but he made sure to pay special attention to every area. ‘She no like dirty man. Gentle man is clean.’ He could stand the cold for a few extra minutes if it meant that he would be one step closer to impressing her.

By the time he stepped out of the shower, his fingers had gone numb. He grabbed the towel and dried off the best he could, then wrapped it around his waist and walked over to the table containing his clothes. The table the girl he admired was seated at. He bit his lip to keep a straight face but let the towel slip low onto his hips. 

He didn’t bother to dress first. He walked to the blushing woman and leant over her. He noticed she was looking at him with a dark gaze, her eyes half lidded as she raked them over his mostly naked form. His hair dripped cold water onto her collar bone, making her shiver. Feitan licked his lips. 

‘Beautiful. She maybe want me like Feitan want her. . .’ He thought, careful to not let that thought take too much hold and give him any hope. Hope was dangerous. He blinked it away and set her free from his cowl. But, before she could draw her wrist away, he snatched it to him. He worked his thumb over the pulse point, soothing any pain away. After a moment, he released it back to her and she cradled it against her chest. Her eyes were now cast onto the floor on the other end of the room. 

‘What Feitan do now?’ He wanted the heated gaze back. He wanted the admiration and enjoyment to be shared. He had worked hard for this body. What was wrong? Was it because it was him?

“Tch.” He was done. He was trying and getting nowhere. He was frustrated. He should stop wasting his time—

“Thank you.” Feitan froze. He couldn’t get the words out before she continued. “Thanks for letting me shower.” Feitan was floored. She never showed him gratitude. She hated him. She HATED him. . . God, it would be so easy if he could just hate her too.

“No thank you’s. You smelled.” He finished getting ready, but by the time he was done dressing he felt that all too familiar glare on the back of his neck and it soothed him. He could work with feisty. He could work with a fighter. He could rise to this challenge, even if he struggled when she presented him with a different facet of herself. At least, in this, he was comfortable. Feitan gestured for her to finally leave now that he was clean and dressed. He did, however, double back for his cloak. He threw it on over the suit and they left the dirty clothes and towels where they lay. 

Feitan led her to the room they had shared for the past few days. Mattresses set up on opposite walls, with his nearest the door. It was colder tonight than it was before, but Feitan didn’t notice under his cloak. He shuffled down to find a comfortable position, hoping this would be an easy night. He was still a little hung over and had not gotten any sleep the night before. He had lived through worst, but he could feel it catching up to him. 

The soft tendrils of slumber called out to him. He slipped softly into their embrace when he heard a clatter. His brow furrowed and he listened a little more intently to the ambient noises surrounding him. It was the chatter of teeth. Why? . . .He opened one eye and cast it in the direction of the noise. 

“Hn.” He grunted, but the girl didn’t move. She didn’t even look at him. He shifted, watching her. She clutched at her arms and curled her body in on itself. Feitan exhaled. For the first time he noticed the fog of his breath. 

‘Cold. Stupid girl cold.’

He got up and crossed over to her. She turned her head more into the mattress and pretended he wasn’t standing over her, until she felt the soft drape of fabric across her form. She shot up like a bolt, bunching the cloak in her fist and flinging it back towards the shorter man.

“I don’t want your cloak.”

“I just tryin—”

“I don’t want anything from you.”

“You cold.” Feitan said, matter of fact. ‘Why she no take if she cold?’ His mind not understanding the motivation of turning down his attempt at being good. After all, it was something he seldom did. 

“So? I would rather be cold than indebted to you.”

He sighed. “It no debt. It. . . Kindness.” He rolled the word around on his tongue, tasting it. 

She glared at him. Even in the low light, he could feel it. He stood there, feeling exposed and vulnerable. It was so much easier to act powerful, or feared. This felt too close to weakness. Still, he could not make himself turn away.

“Kindness?” She snorted. “Kindness would be not threatening innocent people to steal things. Kindness would be letting me leave here.”

Feitan held his cloak and gazed at her. He didn’t want her to leave.

“I no kind man, but you no good to me with a cold.” He said, tossing his cloak back to the girl. He could already feel the lack of warmth drawing out goose bumps on his own arms. She held his cloak for a second, staring at it like it would come alive. He turned to stalk back to his bed, but she spoke. 

“Won’t you be cold?” Her voice was small, but the bitterness was still there. Feitan didn’t even notice it. He was too struck by her asking about his needs.

‘God, she really a nice girl.’ Feitan was not used to people caring about his needs. Even if she hated him, she at least asked. That meant a lot and went a long way with the torturer. 

“I am.” 

“You should keep it.” She offered it back. She didn’t even look at him, just thrust the fist full of fabric back at him. She shivered a little harder. Feitan ‘tsked’, knowing this to be her trying to be better than him. Her conscience trying to still be ‘good’. He would not have his attempts to show her that he was someone worth her time fail. 

Feitan crossed the room and sat just off the side of her mattress. The ground was hard and he was at an odd angle, but he had endured worse back home. He reached out and grabbed the cloak. Flapping it out, he draped it over himself and her. She was covered on the bed, and he was seated beside it, exposed arms underneath the fabric. He was thankful, in that moment, to prefer over sized clothes. 

It was almost a full hour, and Feitan was feeling the familiar pull of sleep once more. He just couldn’t get any peace to succumb to it. A question kept nagging at him. Eventually, he resigned himself to asking her.

“Why you hate me so much? Huh? What I do? I no torture you. I no hurt you. What?” His voice was soft, but she heard it. She twisted, shifting the cloak a bit, and looked up at him. Her cheeks puffed slightly, and Feitan knew she wanted to shout at him. He was surprised when she started to whisper to him back.

“You know why I hate you? Because every day I woke up, chose the right path, paid my dues, and still I had to struggle. Then, here you are just taking what you want, hurting people, and not caring. You want me to rest up, but I can barely close my eyes thinking about what I have to do tomorrow. You will probably sleep like a baby, even if everyone in the museum has to die! There are so many people, GOOD people who won’t see a tenth of the peace you have. And why is that okay? Why don’t you have to hurt? Why do you get to be bad, and not have to pay for that?” She broke. He watched as her eyes welled up and tear tracks made their way silently down her face. Feitan’s beautiful girl broke into a million pieces, and it was because the world wasn’t fair. She hurt in this moment because the world was cruel. Feitan was cruel, but something inside him wanted to make it okay. She didn’t deserve this kind of pain, not his good girl.

“Feitan been hurt. Worse than good people.” He whispered behind his cowl. He wanted to say more, but he didn’t dare. Too many memories were behind those words and too many dead. 

“What do you mean?” A small flicker of hope in her voice. Feitan knew it was at his expense like he needed to suffer for all the evil he had done. . . Maybe he did. He wouldn’t go easy, though.

“Nothing you need know, stupid girl. Just know, Feitan paid his dues too.” He turned to face away and closed his eyes. “Sleep now.” 

“But—”

“No, you sleep now.” His voice brooked no argument and after a little while her breathing evened out. She was asleep. Eventually, Fei followed, his brain too tired to roll the words around anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in two parts, so please let me know if they don't sync up. 
> 
> I love this Feitan being a gentleman and failing. The woman of his dreams making his life a nightmare because she can't accept he is a murder (and realistically, what person really would?) And, them not falling directly into bed makes me want it all the more!
> 
> One chapter to go until smut!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prep, lead up, and the heist of the museum treasures. 
> 
> unbeta'd

Feitan had slept in. Feitan never slept in. He was used to sleeping with one eye open. He was used to sleeping in the most dangerous city in the world. He was used to someone always wanting to even the score. He did not sleep past sun up, if he even slept that long. He made to move when he noticed that he wasn’t alone. He was awake and lunging at the presence before his mind had a chance to remember the previous day. His claws retracted just in time.

He would have collided into the woman laying next to him, but he slammed his head into a book instead. He would have scowled at it, but he was thankful it was there. A set of blue eyes popped over the top of the pages and looked at him. He blinked back. For a few seconds, he stayed half lunged at the girl, just blinking. Eventually he shook it off, however, and sat back. His eyes skimmed her face, what he could see of it. She looked awake, meaning he had slept beside her and not even notice. Some part of his brain whispered the word ’trust’ but he shut up up with a ‘tsk’. He could see she was still covered in his cloak. The only thing peeking out was her arm holding the book. She held the book out like a shield between him and her. 

Feitan finally took in what book she was reading. It was his Trevor Brown art book. His face colored and he snatched it away. ‘Stupid girl no read that.’ He thought, mind going into overdrive as he recalled if this was the one that was labeled so controversial or if it was another. He couldn’t remember. 

“S-sorry!” She stuttered as it was ripped from her fingers. Her cheeks flushed and he snapped the book shut, making her jump a bit. She wasted no time in sitting up, cloak pooling on her lap and over one shoulder, to face him. 

“You no take that!” Feitan was in a rage. He was angry. Angry at himself for sleeping in, and angry at her for discovering his secret obsession. Trevor Brown was an artist who played with the perception of people. He painted erotic, twisted, gory, Lolita scenes that no one understood. No one would think, it is a kid playing dress up, they would just think it was the indulgence of a sick mind. She would get the wrong idea. She would think Feitan sick! SHe— She— 

“I found it in your coat. . . I like that artist, so I figured I would read it considering . . .”

“You like?” Feitan was floored. He should have figured, she was an art historian. He just would have never thought they had a shared interest. “Wait? Considering what?” His brain was finally waking up enough to catch the second half of her sentence. 

She didn’t reply, just lifted her arm that was still hidden from him. His hand had her forearm in a hard grasp. “Considering I am not going to be running away while you slept.”

Feitan let go, but his stomach sank at the dark finger marks he left behind. He went to reach for them and rub them away but she started to before he could. He shifted his movement to smooth out his hair. He hoped she hadn’t noticed his concern. He wasn’t concerned. Inside, he was still raw from how close he came to telling her of his past. How much he wanted to. Maybe, she would understand why Feitan was. . .well, Feitan. He shoved that hope down. People didn’t care about criminals, least of all the ones that kidnap them. He stood, pulling his cloak away from her with a gust of wind. She shuddered, but said nothing. They left the drab little room without much fight and went to meet with Chrollo. Feitan’s nerves were fine, having done this a hundred times in the past, but he knew the girl would be nervous. 

He handed her off to Danchou and went to sit over in the corner of the alcove. He pulled out his book, eyes flicking over to see if anyone noticed but at the same time not caring. 

‘Maybe girl want to go see exhibit sometime’ Feitan thought, his heart already working her into the cracks of his daily life, even when his mind tried not to. ‘Danchou no like Brown. She have to go with Feitan’. He grinned beneath his cowl. He could get used to the idea of seeing things with her. He flipped to a page with a beautiful cherub blond being exploded. The color on the black background making the stark white of her hair and flesh and the juicy red of her entrails stand out so much. Her expression is as if she had given herself over to the end. Feitan loved this piece. He wondered if his surprising girl loved it too. He wondered a great many things about the curious girl being lectured by Danchou. 

He let them have their time. He would be there when Danchou was done. 

Four hours was a long time to wait, but finally the sun was starting to set. He had listened to them go from security measures to what to say if anyone asks where she had been the past few days. Chrollo returned any ID he had take from her almost a week ago, and helped to smooth out her hair and clothes. Feitan ground his teeth as the boss ran his hands down her sides to get any lingering wrinkles out. As Chrollo rose back up from the assist, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She only looked at him. Feitan had enough to think about, he didn’t need this to be what he had running through his head during a mission. 

“I going down. Almost time.” Feitan said as he left the alcove and headed for the open staircase.

“Of course, Fei. We will be right after.” Chrollo’s cool reply came, not even bothering to look at him. Feitan walked a few feet, seeing Shalnark and Phinks waiting in the common area for him. 

“Ya know, for someone we grabbed out of necessity, she sure looks awfully chummy with the boss.” Shalnark said, not even throwing Feitan a hello as he joined them in waiting. 

Phinks tried to brush off the comment, but Feitan had already turned around to look at the two he just left. There she was, blushing so beautifully. Chrollo had his hand on her back and was whispering into her ear. Feitan curled his hands into fists and turned back around. Phinks shot him a sympathetic glance, but he said nothing. 

“Ah well, I coulda figured it since she only saw you and Boss. Its not like she was gonna fall for you now, was it Fei?” Shalnark laughed, slapping Feitan on the arm. Phinks chuckled fakely, and tried to get Shal to shut up. Feitan just sighed.

“Eh. I no care about pretty girl.” Feitan shrugged and Franklin waving caught his eye. He left without even saying goodbye.

Shalnark stopped laughing at studied his friend as the short man stalked off. Phinks rambled about something being off with everyone and when there would be snacks. Shalnark turned to him without missing a beat and said, “Feitan is in love with her, isn’t he?”

Phinks shut up. His hand came up to rub the back of his neck and he heaved a breath out while tilting his gaze away. “Yea. Poor small bastard. I just don’t know how to help him.”

“I do!” Shalnark beamed. 

“I doubt he would like that, Shal. He would probably pull the pin out and never speak to her or you again. Hell, you know him. There are some lines he won’t cross.”

Shal nodded. He wasn’t above commandeering a date if a mission called for it, but he knew Feitan had his reserves. He didn’t push. “Uhh, maybe we give him a list of lines to say then? You know he sucks with words.”

“I already showed him the most important films on love in our time. I don’t have much left to teach.” Phinks said, then a grin formed. “They don’t all have my suave good looks!” He popped his pecs and wiggled an eyebrow.

Shalnark snickered. “Shut up, Phinks.” He cast another concerned look at Feitan talking to Franklin when he felt a meaty hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about Fei. He will figure it out. He may suck at words, but he is one of the smartest bastard I ever met. He may not plan heists, but he can play people.”

“Yea. I just hope he doesn’t get played instead.” Shal could see the captive girl keeping her distance from Chrollo as he descended the stairs towards her. She didn’t go stand beside Feitan, but the blonde boy didn’t miss her eyes seeking him out. ‘Phinks may not be far off the mark after all.’

Chrollo said something inspirational to the Troupe, but Feitan wasn’t listening. He just heard the blood in his ears. Grey eyes looked over his beautiful girl. With Chrollo’s help, she looked pristine. She no longer had that ‘slept in’ look about her or her clothes. ‘What Danchou say to make you blush pretty one?’

The team broke apart, Feitan and his now ward heading to the car Franklin had procured. It was a BMW, and earlier Franklin had wanted to make sure Feitan could drive stick shift. He could, so the idea of a chauffeur was trashed. The ability to drive away if something goes wrong was essential. A get away driver was not. And, as much as Feitan didn’t enjoy driving, he wasn’t about to admit it. Not if it led to being alone with the the woman he admired.

He drive over was longer than expected. The sun was fully set by the time they arrived at the museum. Feitan kept both of his hands on the steering wheel and the music turned off for the first half of their drive. He didn’t do it to make her uncomfortable, there was too much on his mind to really notice. He was too busy telling himself to keep his eyes on the road and off the tight pencil skirt riding up her thighs. His palms were too sweaty from griping the wheel. His mind was still working on why she seemed so comfortable with Chrollo’s kindness, but never his. The thoughts and urges distracted him for a while until she spoke.

“Can I turn the radio on?”

Feitan looked at her. His fingers moved, however. They unclenched from the wheel and switched the music on. He didn’t replace his hand, instead opting for using the center console as an arm rest. He didn’t miss the brush of her against his arm as he turned. She looked at him with a tiny smile.

“Thank you.”

“Hn.” 

Feitan returned his attention back to the road and they sat in silence for a while. The gentle hum of the radio filling the car in a way that served to distract them both from what was about to happen. It wasn’t long before Feitan pulled up the parking garage under the museum. It was after hours. The bar blocked their entrance. Feitan scowled at it. 

“Excuse me. Museum closed.” Came the muffled voice through the window. Feitan rolled it down.

“We here for work.” Feitan shot back, his broken sentence didn’t impress the guard. 

“Well, buddy, you’re gonna have to come back when we are open.”

Feitan grit his teeth. “No, I here now.”

“Well that’s too ba—”

“I am here to meet the Director and discuss the new exhibit. Now, if you want to make me late, then you should be the one who calls ahead and explains why the Director has to wait even LONGER for me to arrive!” Came the sharp voice of the intelligent woman currently leaning over the driver’s side, in a tiny BMW, pressed up against Feitan as she ripped this poor slob a new one.

Feitan felt his blood run down to his other head. When the guard turned away to check his log, she tilted her head and smiled at him. He was definitely hard now. He wanted to shift and adjust, but she was so close. He huffed and turned his head away. After a few more seconds, the guard came back with a clipboard and asked for ID. His beautiful girl went to provide it, and Feitan tried to ignore the hand on his chest she used to steady herself. The fat guard ticked a couple of boxes and let them pass. Feitan drove as close to the exit as the spaces would allow. 

He shot her a glance. “How you do that?” He could still feel where her hand had been.

“The Director of this museum is a notorious dictator and hates. . . Well, everyone. I just played into that.”

“Smart girl.” Feitan said with a grin. She grinned back, but it quickly soured on her face. “Feitan?”

He felt his heart skip a beat. She never said his name. He looked at her. 

“We could not. You could let me go and . . .and. . .just not.” Her eyes were a silent plea for him to give in. 

“We have job to do.” Feitan said as he parked the car. He looked at her for a moment. There was no malice, no fear, nothing on her face to tip him off to what she was thinking. She was honestly asking him to spare her this. He reached up and ran the back of his finger across her jaw line. His hands, the ones that had caused so much pain for others, were gentle and comforting on her skin. He cradled the side of her face and ran his thumb across her painted red lips. 

“Fei, please—” His thumb applied just enough pressure to make her stop speaking. He hung his head just a bit. He wanted to be good for her, but he was a thief. He had a job to do. He wasn’t good. He couldn’t pretend he was for her. . . Not right now. 

“No. We have job. People count on us both. We do.” He knew Chrollo threatened innocent people unless she cooperated. He hated remind her, but he had no choice. Feitan pulled his hand away.

“Once they figure it out, we will be in danger. The guards are armed.” She said, but Feitan could tell the fight was dying with each word. 

“Feitan protect you.” There. He said it. One sentence and he conveyed so much more then he intended to. He didn’t even look at her after, just got out of the car and went around to get her out too. If she continued, he didn’t hear it. He helped her out by her elbow and walked them both to the elevator. Feitan’s eyes scanned where the stairs are for their getaway, should they need it. He tightened his grip subconsciously on her arm as he thought about the ‘just in case’. 

“Thank you” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He released her.

“No thank until we safe and gone.” Feitan meant he would protect her, and he would. 

The hallways were empty, but the Liaison moved through them as if they were so crowded. She was in no rush to complete this job. Feitan had to hiss a command for her to speed up and ‘just get over with’. She picked up her pace after that. They found themselves in the Director’s office with all the necessary introductions completed and Feitan’s presence explained away as a body guard provided by the Ministry. The Director gave him a glance and then ignored him. 

This left Feitan to study how his perfect girl conducted herself around someone who spoke down to her. Chrollo had always deferred to her on matters of art and found enjoyment in her presence. Feitan had a will like iron, but he didn’t speak down to her in any way. He challenged her. The Director spoke to his clever, pretty, proud girl like she was a dog. It made Feitan’s blood boil. It was only the Troupe’s promise that no one would be harmed that stayed his blade. 

Thankfully, the meeting was short. Feitan could only handle that man in small doses. Before long, they were being led down into the warehouse. Feitan expected more, but it was just endless wooden crates with some coding system he had never seen before. He kept quiet. He spent the time the Director explained the security measures looking for weaknesses, guards, and exits. The three of them finally arrived at a door, made of steel, and located in the back of the room. It was a vault. 

“I don’t like explaining myself twice. If you would.” Said the Director, gesturing to the panel beside the door. Feitan watched as his beautiful girl placed her hand on it. It beeped after a few seconds. The next panel was at eye level and she looked at the point it provided until it beeped as well. She turned back to the Director. 

“Well, it appears you are who you say you are. Take your time.” He said as he turned to leave. 

“I no like that man.” Feitan whispered. Something in his gut was telling him to beware. He trusted his gut. 

“No one does. It is normal.” She shrugged and opened the vault door. She entered the secured room. Feitan followed. The wave of nausea that crashed through him made him almost double over. Stormy blue eyes looked at him with concern. 

“You okay?” She placed a hand on his back, her palm stroking him in a comforting way. Feitan used that feeling to ground himself. 

“Yes.” He brushed it off. Danchou had said that there would be anti-nen barriers in place. Feitan had just never felt one before. It was awful. 

“Okay.” She replied, unconvinced. Still, she turned back to what the room held. “So, I just need to confirm that everything is here and we leave this place?” 

“Hn.”

“I should start then” Feitan nodded while she started doing her part. He examined the room. The only way out was the vault door. There wasn’t even an air vent. Feitan didn’t stray far from the door, just in case it accidentally closed. Although, without his nen, he wondered if he would be fast enough to stop it if it did. 

It was almost a full hour later when the girl stopped shuffling through packing materials and crates and looked at him. Feitan had been watching her this whole time, from the corner of his eye. He loved her focus and her frustration. He could stay here in this moment forever. Him and her, undisturbed.

“Why are there no guards?” She asked.

“Because you approved to be here.” Feitan said with a shrug.

“No, not that. I mean, I am. . . But there is usually a patrol. Especially since it is heavily secured like this. Actually, there should be someone watching me in here too.”

Normally, Feitan would say enjoy the fact that people don’t do their jobs right, but her words rang true to him. Where was everyone? They should have seen at least one person since they entered, but all they have seen was the booth guard and the Director. Feitan slid to the door and peaked out the crack he had left. He saw movement, but couldn’t see who it was. 

He didn’t have to wait long, as the door was thrown open and two huge guards entered the vault. Fei made a break for the door, but without his nen, he wasn’t strong enough let alone fast enough. He needed to leave this room to get his abilities back, but all thoughts about that were gone when one of the burly men grabbed his clever girl. She had seen this coming, warned him, and now he was failing her. He slipped the guard baring down on him and made for his scared girl. She had driven back the man with a crown bar to the jaw, but that didn’t keep him down. Still, it gave Feitan an opening. He put himself between the two large men and the girl behind him. 

He watched them advance. For the briefest of seconds, he felt like the too small kid back in meteor city. He knew e couldn’t run, but he had always been a fighter. The first of the men snickered.

“The Director says you are one of those bandits, Phantom’s Troupe or something? You don’t look so big and bad to me.”

“Coming back from the dead though, impressive. Bet you won’t do it twice.” Said the other, like some overgrown tweedledee and tweedledum. Feitan crouched down.

When the first man came close, he sprung into action. His hidden blade finding the joint between jaw and spine. He dropped like a thousand pound bag of shit. The problem was that he took Feitan with him. The second man screamed and but was smart enough to back away. The overgrown man pulled out a gun. Feitan felt his heart stopped. He wasn’t aiming at him. He was aiming at her. She linked, but the man was faster than he should have been. Feitan shoved the corpse off himself and was on his feet. He felt the pain in his arm before he realized he had shoved his girl behind a crate. 

The next bullet jammed the gun. Lucky break. Feitan didn’t waste the time. He gutted the man who dared to hurt his ward. He returned to the only priceless work of art he cared about in the room. She wasn’t shaking or crying or even afraid. She saw him and was on her feet. A piece of old shipping cloth served as a good enough bandage, and she tied it tight enough to stop the bleeding. She didn’t say anything.

He knew he must look like a monster to her, standing there covered in blood. She didn’t let it phase her. They walked away vault, leaving the door open, and made to leave. Feitan was afraid to say, but he had no choice. He had to ask her to wait for him as he disposed of the only other person in the museum. The Director cried like a child. Feitan made sure it hurt. He returned to her with a bit more blood on him than when he left. 

She put him in the passenger seat as she moved to the driver’s side. He protested, but he was also losing blood. They drove off without another word. When they were far enough away, she spoke to him. He expected rebuke or anger or something. 

“Thank you.” Feitan looked at her. “For protecting me.”

“Said Feitan would, stupid girl.”

“Yea. Did Feitan also know that the museum would be mostly empty? IS that why he was okay with the threats?”

Feitan had no idea, but he didn’t want to tell her that. He grunted non-commit-ally and pulled out his phone. It was about time to start the next part of the plan. He found he had 3 missed text messages. Feitan scowled.

Machi: We are beginning the copying now. Everything is in place.

Phinks: Did you have to leave a mess?!?! This is my favorite tan track suit!

Chrollo: Everyone is safe, but the hide out has been compromised. Please find shelter somewhere and wait.

Feitan scowled. He hated that they couldn’t return to the base. However, he also wouldn’t mind a real bed and a warm shower. He rolled the idea of a motel over in his head and decided a little comfort was needed, even if it was only in the way of basic cable and a toothbrush. He knew Chrollo would be calling after everything was complete so for now he directed the strong girl next to him to the safest place he could find. He began to wonder if she really needed it. Every day she was proving herself stronger than he imagined. Today, he could see it so clearly. 

‘She out of my league.’ He thought as he looked at her. Then, she turned and for the briefest of seconds he could see that she was concerned for him. ‘She out of my league, but maybe she no hate me after this.’ There was that hope again. Feitan couldn’t stop it. He drifted into a light sleep as he wondered why she always inspired him to hope for the things he cannot have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling to get into this chapter. I wanted to have Feitan protect her, and I wanted him to ponder what hope was and have the other members of the Troupe find out a bit more. However, the rest of it I could have cared less about. I need it all as set up for the porn. So, this is the porn set up!!!! Also, little bits of plot or whatever. *shrug*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS APPLY BELOW!!!!
> 
> TURN BACK IF NOT OF AGE OR INCLINATION!
> 
> Behold, the long promised porn! . . . kinda. . .

That could have gone better. Feitan knew it, and now he had a hole in his arm because he let himself get distracted. He was too preoccupied with what Chrollo had whispered to his charge that made her blush. He hadn’t been able to get that out of his head since the undercover mission began. Feitan sat on the chair in the old run down motel room and wrapped bandages around his arm. A part of him, one he would not admit to now, was relieved he was at least able to protect her. Despite the current tension between him and the boss, he would never want to let the troupe down. And, despite the malice that radiated off of her, he didn’t want the girl hurt either. 

She was currently in the bathroom, but the shower had cut off some time ago. She still hadn’t come out. Feitan was concerned, but he knew Pakunoda would take a while to apply her makeup and there was that one time where Machi witnessed a mob boss’ unsavoury predilections with children, that she spent a while trying to ‘get herself right’ as she put it. Feitan had not only seen some of the worst things people did, he lived through many of them, and when that wasn’t enough he learned from and perfected them. Some lines, however, Feitan would never cross. While he had a talent for the art of pain and enjoyed a bit of destruction, rape was so much worse to him. He would never do that to another person, or suffer those who did it because he had been on the other side of it. It took him years to deal with the fallout and even now he kept strict rules about sex. He never brought it up to Machi because he never wanted to talk about it. Now, all he wants to do is talk about what is wrong, and he can’t find the words to bring it up.

He wound the bandages down his arm slowly, as he was using his right hand. It was almost as spot on as his left, but Feitan could notice the difference where no one else could. Still, it was a job that needed to be done, and he had no use for complaints right now. Around and around, until it was done. Feitan pulled the last loop tight and knotted it off. He glanced at the door, wondering if he would get lucky enough to have her appear and help him. Maybe she would take just a second longer and make a neat bow as an unspoken thank you. No one came out. He tightened the knot down with his teeth and stood from the chair. 

The motel room was dirty and small, with a tube TV that barely looked like it would work if he tried and brown and yellow comforters on each of the twin bed. Probably to cover stains from fluids Feitan did not want to think about. He scowled at them, making his way over to the one closet to the main door, and made for his cloak. He wanted to get a King bed, but Phinks warned him. 

‘She thinks you are a monster, so show her the gentleman.’ 

Sometimes Feitan hated Phinks. He was a big lumbering oaf of a man when it came to his own conquests, but he was Casanova for someone else’s. 

‘He no patient’ Feitan thought. ‘I am. I can wait. I show girl Feitan no monster.’ Feitan smiled, feeling like he was one step closer to his goal and all he needed to do was get shot. ‘Easy trade.’ Now, he needed to keep up the good behaviour. Phinks didn’t talk about this. He mentioned being a gentleman, and Feitan tried that in the choice of rooms, but Phinks and he never talked about being in hiding with the girl. What do gentlemen do? What do they day? God, he wished he had borrowed one of Phinks’ romance novels now. Feitan scowled and thought about that. . . 

‘Maybe not. That where he get those lame pick up lines.’ Feitan snickered. He huffed out a breath as he lifted his cloak up. As he straightened it out, he paused. There was a hole in the arm. Feitan sighed again. He would have to pay Machi to fix it. He went to put it on when he heard his cell phone go off in one of the pockets.

His brow twitched in irritation, but his heart secretly skipped a beat. He always hated this. The post heist phone call. He knew he ran into trouble, what if the others had too? ‘They take care of themselves.’ He reasoned as he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the mobile. He cast his cloak down on the bed again and glanced at the bathroom door. No harm in spending a few more minutes shirtless if he had the room to himself. He slid the little red dot over and held the phone up to his ear.

“All’s well that ends well.”

Chrollo then. The fact that he made the call meant his part was a success. The code coming from his lips like he had performed the play for most of his life, and in a way he had. Feitan had two choices. Answer and let him know that his part of the operation hit a snag, or that they were successful. ‘But the cost is the crown.’ Would let Chrollo know that he was hurt. That they were in danger and their mission was lost. It meant there would be no prize today. Feitan risked another glance at the bathroom door, silence the only thing behind it. He didn’t feel like they failed. 

“Though time seems so adverse and means unfit.” Despite everything, adversity, and means, Feitan would chalk this up to a success. Granted, not a clean get away, but a success. He heard Danchou chuckle over the line. 

“You had me worried Fei. That pause means so much more than you let on.”

“We safe.”

“But, I take it someone was injured?” Of course, Chrollo was worried about his girl.

“I protect. Bullet graze me, but gunmen all dead.” Feitan shrugged even though Chrollo could not see it. 

“Bravo, my friend!” Feitan smiled. No. He couldn’t be mad at Danchou. He turned and sat with his back against the headboard. “Although, I expected nothing less. We retrieved all the treasures, and you should see them, Fei. Some of the most beautiful things in the world and they are now ours.” Feitan relaxed. If the Boss was happy then he was happy. His eyes strayed to the door for the third time, but he was quick to look away. He focused on what Chrollo was saying. Just in time too, as he caught the tail end of a question.

“—like it now?”

“What?” 

“I said, Fei, I know of one more treasure that you had your eyes on. Would you like it now?” Feitan’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. One more treasure? He didn’t care about one more treasure. . . He didn’t care about half the treasures they picked up. He fell asleep reading the catalogue. What was Danchou talking about?

“I’m going to take your silence as tacit agreement.” Chrollo began. “You have been focused on this mission, I started to wonder if there was something that you found more stimulating than all the other ones we have done before.” Feitan’s heart sped up. He listened intently to the voice on the other end of the phone. “Then, I saw you talking with Phinks, and later he was skimming through his cheesy romance novels. Can you believe people consider those books?” Chrollo chuckled again. “Eventually I pieced it together. It wasn’t something more interesting, it was someone.” Feitan’s heart sank. He didn’t want a stupid crush to come between them, but he also couldn’t deny it. “She is interesting, isn’t she. Fei, I don’t think I have met a girl with half her will. So, and mind you this was before I knew about you. . .wanting” Feitan cringed. “-her. That night I took over watching her so you could actually sleep, her will intrigued me. I tried out a Nen move, to see if she could break it.” Feitan sat a little straighter at the head of the bed. His grip got a little tighter on the cell. “She did. I only managed a few minutes before she completely shattered it.”

“What ability, Danchou.”

“Cupid’s Arrow.”

Feitan’s heart burst. ‘That what girl mean, she no choose Danchou. She controlled.’ 

“You see, I thought it would be worth something on a mission one day, so I had been trying it out.”

“What it do?” 

“Makes the person it is placed upon irresistibly attracted to myself or someone I choose.”

“Must be weak ability if non-user break it.” Feitan tried to fake a scoff, but it didn’t sound right in his own ears. Chrollo didn’t seem to notice.

“You see, I missed something. I thought it was anyone I chose or myself all of the time, but it isn’t. The ability MAGNIFIES what is already there. She could break it because she wasn’t attracted to me.” 

“Why you tell me this, Danchou?”

“Because you have been working so hard recently, I wanted to give you a gift.”

“What?”

“And, people have types. I am not hers.” 

“So?”

“You are.”

Feitan’s heart stopped. She hated him. She said as much when he all but confessed to her. 

“Chrollo, she HATE me.” Fei said, his voice was small. He looked down at the dirty carpet beneath his boots. Chrollo’s heart broke a little for his best friend. He rarely used his first name these days, and never sounded like he did now. Chrollo lowered his voice. He would make it okay. He protected his spiders, and he would provide exactly what Fei needed in this moment. 

“She won’t for the next few hours.” Feitan looked away as he saw the bathroom door creak open slowly. “I am trying out time delay in combination with Cupid’s Arrow.” A small, pale hand slid out of the crack. The fingers trembled. “If she heard your ring tone, the ability would have activated.” She opened the door and stood there, in nothing but her black lace underwear. “She is attracted to you, at least on a physical level, and that is enough that she won’t be able to break the ability.” Creamy milk white skin and curves and valleys dipped and rose for Feitan to rake his eyes across. “She won’t be able to hate you now, Fei.” 

She moved, slow and silently through the motel room. Fei could only watch as she made it the few feet to the foot of the bed, then to his feet, and in a second, she was beside him. She sunk her fingers into his hair. Cold tips grazing his skull. He turned to look at her, eyes trailing up over her delicate lace panties, across her soft stomach. They followed the line of her bosom, swelling beneath the black demi bra, two mountains of pale flesh and the faintest peek of a pink nipple. The line of her neck was long and relaxed. She wasn’t fighting… She couldn’t fight. He looked up. She was smiling down at him. The slow tilt of her head as she leaned forward and captured his lips was an eternity and an instant of hell. He wanted this, so badly. 

Her lips were cold, but they lit a fire in his veins. He snaked a hand up through her long hair, carding the fingers across her nape as he made his way up into the mass. He tilted her head to better angle her down to him. His beautiful girl slid a knee onto the bed and Feitan’s other arm slid around her waist to pull her onto him completely. Injury be damned, it was so worth the pain. His beautiful girl was straddling his growing erection now, nothing between them but lace and pants. Still, Feitan wanted more. 

He swiped his tongue across the plush bottom lip he had been teasing. She opened to him immediately. His heart jumped and he slid his muscle into her mouth. She met him head on. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Feitan loved every minute of it. He loved how she always challenged him, even in this. She always fought back and never gave in. He loved her. He just needed to hear it. Permission. That was all. One word. Just one. 

Feitan broke the kiss. His beautiful girl whined and tried to reclaim it but this was important. He shifted away from the attempt and the girl didn’t miss a beat. She dipped down to Feitan’s throat. Her tongue laved over the pulse point and Feitan forgot what he was doing for a second. His fingers tightened in her hair. The sharp bite of her teeth brought him back and he bucked up into her heated core. Thank God for his pants still being on or he would have been too late to ask this. Still, the one thrust spurred her on. She shifted against him again, and he growled low in his throat. Again, and he gasped. She kept it up, finding a pace and riding him, clothes be damned. His hand on her hip tried to still her, but the friction on his dick making it hard. He needed to do this fast.

“I—Ahh—You—Let Fei— Feitan taste?” It was getting hard to think. It was getting hard all around. He just needed one word. One. 

No sounds were coming from her other than the soft moans in her throat as she continued to kiss down his neck. Fei couldn’t take it. He wretched back her head and made her look him in the eyes. She eyes were blown wide. The blue he loved was nothing but black pupil and the whites of her eyes were wet and red. He didn—

“FEI!” He heard, soft and distant. He had been so distracted he had dropped the phone and it lay under the pillow. He shifted away from the woman in his lap and retrieved it. The motion spurring her to grind down on him. 

“Ahh—” He placed the phone by his ear.

“Dan—Danchou. What?” His voice was shaky as he tried to keep what she was doing to him out of it.

“On side effect of the ability I need to mention. You won’t be able to get any words from her. She is operating purely on need.” Feitan’s heart plummeted to his stomach. This was no better than getting her drunk. Feitan shoved her off him and was on the other side of the room before Chrollo could finish. 

‘I may be monster, but I no rapist.’ He thought. Steeling his resolve as Danchou continued. 

“Also, not that I believe you will struggle with this, but if she does not orgasm by the hand of the designated person in the next few hours her mind will start to shut down. The ability just keeps amping up until its directive is met.”

“What?” 

“Blame me if she asks later. You already saved her life once today, may as well enjoy it the second time around.” Chrollo hung up. 

CHROLLO HUNG UP!!!!

Feitan was furious. He wasn’t. . .He wasn’t going to do this. He would. . . He . . .

A low sad whine came from the girl still on the bed. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was laboured. She was tearing at her hair and her shoulders were trembling. That low whine cut through the motel room again. Cut through him. Feitan couldn’t take it. He crossed the few foot expanse to the bed once more.

She snapped her eyes open like she forgot he was there and reached out to him. Feitan pulled her up to sit beside him. 

‘I no rapist. I no hurt her. I help her. Just, help her.’ He thought as he moved the few inches and connected their lips once more. She mewled at the touch and immediately her tongue snaked out to taste his lips. He gasped this time. ‘Bold girl.’ He thought as he let her explore him with her tongue and her hands. They left his hair and moved down his shoulders. She applied a little force and Feitan let her lead. She would call the shots. It didn’t make it better but it was something. 

Feitan laid back, his shoulders reclining on the headboard. She broke the kiss and cast him a beautifully dirty smile. The blood rushed south so fast Feitan got dizzy. He watched as she moved down to his neck again. This time there was no softness, as she bit his shoulder straight away. 

Feitan hissed. He could feel his nerves lighting up at the pain and he almost missed the small fingers trailing down his chest, across the defined ridges of his abs and stopping at his pants. The motion sent a shiver through him. Her too cold digits against his too hot skin. He couldn’t - - He wanted her to follow them with her tongue, and scrape her teeth across each ab—

He snapped out of his fantasy when he felt those talented fingers snap open the button on his pants. His hand was immediately around her wrist. She looked at him. Her eyes begging him, and his body was responding. She didn’t give him time to force the demon down, as she bit his collar bone and slide her wicked mouth down to his pale nipples. She swirled her tongue around them and nipped just hard enough to get a reaction. Feitan had tilted back his head. His breathing was laboured as she moved her teeth and tongue down each ab and blew on his belly button. Her wrist was still in Fei’s grasp and her other was supporting her. He figured he would let her explore. Lower and lower she teased, the tight coil of heat building inside of Feitan as he watched her worship him in ways he had only dreamed of. She bit his hip bone, and he bucked. His eyes shut for a moment to savour the sensation or reign it back in. He didn’t know.

A noise was out of place. It was like. . .teeth on a zipper. 

His eyes sprang open and he pulled his bedmate up to eye level with him. His hand never left her wrist, his other finding its way back into her hair to keep her wicked lips from distracting him. . .again. He looked at her. His grey eyes searched hers, for something. Anything. He couldn’t find it. He growled when he felt her other hand snake its way into his trousers. The hand on her wrist let go and he grabbed her by the hips. Feitan hauled her up to sit still on his lap and forced her to focus on his face if not his words.

“No!” He said, hands anchoring her to the spot and thankfully her hands came up to tangle in his hair. “I no need this. I no want— I no take unless you can give.” He was at his end. He didn’t want to stop, but he didn’t want her to hate him more. He needed to get her off, but Feitan didn’t feel right about sleeping with her. He didn’t even feel right about eating her out or fingering her. She never said he could. What was he going to do? He wouldn’t let her get hurt but—

‘Maybe I call Danchou and have him take curse away.’ Feitan didn’t think that would actually work, but he was running out of options. 

He reached for his phone when he stopped. His hands flew to her hips as she rocked against him. She tilted his head to look at her as she shifted over the crotch of his pants. She found a position that pressed his engorged cock up against her clit. She rocked again. Pale lips parted; she gasped and her eyes closed. Feitan’s dick gave an approving throb. 

‘Maybe. . .Maybe I no use her. Maybe, Maybe she use me?’ Feitan thought, mind racing of ways out of this situation, but always being derailed as her hips connected with his again. Her heat radiated through his pants as she lifted up and slid down his bulging erection. She was moving so slow. He didn’t move at all. Feitan tightened his grip on her hips. He let her set the pace, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t want more. He followed her, keeping her steady on him. Her face was flushed and her breasts were heaving.

“God, she beautiful.”

She looked up at him, her pace working a little faster. Feitan groaned at the friction. She tipped her head towards his and kissed him. Feitan pulled her closer to him without thinking, the action driving him harder against her pussy and she tipped herself into him so she could speed up the pace some more. She was riding him now, hips never stopping and Feitan was doing everything in his power to keep control of himself. To not move. He wasn’t in this for himself. He couldn’t be. He couldn’t and still keep the small part of him that was still ‘decent’ alive. 

He turned his focus onto the kiss instead. If he couldn’t get off himself, he was going to make sure it was the best orgasm she had ever had, and he wasn’t even going to touch her. He nipped at her lips and they kissed deeply as the friction drove him mad. She was whimpering in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around to motivate her to move her hips in the same way. It took him two tries before she figured it out. She stopped grinding and rocked her hips like a sawhorse. Back and forth up the length of his dick. He imagines the slick folds of her pussy sliding along the underside of his dick. His weeping head tickling her clit as she moved down and snagging on the entrance of her cunt as she moved back up. 

He felt his dick pulse and a wetness gather at the tip. His beautiful girl broke the kiss and her breath was short. She gasped on every up and moaned on every down and Feitan committed every sound to memory. She was electric in his arms and there was still so many barriers between them. Fei watched as she writhed against him. This was the girl he wanted to come home to after a mission. He wanted her on him like this every night begging. He wanted her to scream his name as her walls slammed down around his cock. He wanted her to whimper and beg him for release. He could almost hear it now. 

Feitan felt his face being grasped by two soft hands. He refocused his attention on her face. He had only spent a few days with her, but he had spent a lot of time reading people. The look on her face was desperate. She gazed directly into his eyes. A small tear trickled out of the corner of her eye and he wanted for all the world to wipe it away. But, she was holding his gaze. She wanted him to understand something. A few seconds passed, and Fei still wasn’t getting it. His beautiful girl tore her eyes away from him and leaned back. The tear fell to land on his glistening abs. Her pace slowed down. She lost her grip on his head. Her hands coming up to cradle herself. 

Feitan understood. ‘This no enough. She no get off like this.’ He had been so selfish! ‘I no think if she in pain. I only-’ Feitan grabbed her hips and thrust up into her heat. She gasped and looked at Fei with smouldering surprise. ‘She no need a gentlemen right now.’ Fei thought as he readied himself to cross a line. ‘She need a monster.’ And, for her, he would be that monster. 

Feitan lifted her and himself off the bed. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and threw one leg over his shoulder as he stood up. Three quick paces and he was at the wall. He threw her back up against it and dropped his arm down to support her leg around his waist. He rested his hand on her ass as he needed the flesh he found there. She was taller than him in this position too. He looked up. He gave her his best twisted grin and barred her to the wall with his injured arm. His cock lined up perfectly with her cunt. He thrust up into her. Panties and pants barring the way, but the new angle and the addition of Feitan’s powerful thrusts made her throw her head back and howl. Stars flashed behind her eyes and Fei smiled. This one was more sincere. 

He set the pace this time. With her leg over his shoulder, she had very little leverage to move. Still, it left her pussy wide open for Feitan’s punishment. He thrust his straining cock faster and faster. He could see the build up of her juices in her panties. He wanted to taste her so badly. He tasted her lips instead. He pulled back and connected, dragging his dick down the satin fabric of her underthings. He broke the kiss and tasted her neck. She tasted like honey and salt. He latched on. He was selling his soul for this, but he wanted something to remind him he was here. He sucked. She writhed in his grasp and he stopped his hips to grind into her clit. She shrieked and he pulled back. Small and purple, but it stood out on the alabaster skin like a candle in the night. 

The sight drove him on. Faster and harder. Harder. Harder. Faster. He wanted more. He wanted heat and skin and wetness wrapped around him like he was meant to be there, but he drove every one of those thoughts away with friction and a frantic pace. He was close, but when he looked up to see if she would finish with him. . .all he was met with was furrowed brows and wet lashes. 

‘It no enough.’ Fei thought. He was running out of things to try short of fucking her senseless. Would it come to that? Fei braced her with his arm as he moved the one that was on her ass forward. He had one last ditch tactic before he conceded defeat. He snaked his hand up the wall and angled himself to kiss her softly on the lips. 

His other hand ground into her clit as he continued to thrust. The effects were instant. She threw her head back and Fei braced her away enough so she didn’t crack her head on the wall behind them. He dug his thumb into the tiny nub of nerves as he rubbed in circles. He worked it back and forth between his forefinger and thumb as he fucked into her panty clad pussy. He was lost. He was so close. He could feel the tight coil of need winding up. Up. Up. His pace missed a beat, but she didn’t notice. He faltered. He pumped not out of rhythm but need. They were the same in that moment. Neither person cared about anything other than release and when a hand came out to wrap itself in his hair he didn’t notice. He didn’t notice when she leaned forward and buried her face in his neck. He didn’t notice when her mewls became whimpers became moans. He didn’t notice when she tightened every muscle and stopped breathing as the rush of orgasm approached the breaking point. 

She snapped, and her orgasm came crashing down. It was intense. She threw herself forward into him as it tore through her, and she sank her teeth into his neck. No restraint. No thought. Teeth broke flesh and Feitan tilted his head to let her as his hips stuttered and his breathing broke. The hot string of cum that gushed from his prick panted his own pants. Each wave would leave Feitan twitching and when she shifted her hips to balance herself again, the faintest of moans left him. He buried his face in her neck as she emerged from his. 

He didn’t want to look at her yet. No. Just, let him stay in this moment for a minute more. 

‘Please’ Even if the gods were kind, Fei knew a minute would never be enough and the line was already crossed.


	8. Chapter 8

The water running in the shower muffled the sounds out in the hotel room. Feitan didn’t want to hear if the woman he had grown so fond of was crying. He didn’t think he could take that. He pulled his pants from the sink and let them dry on the rack. No washer so he had to make do with cleaning up the mess as best as he could. He leaned over the damp basin and tried to center himself. He had done something horrible. He had crossed a line he said he never would. He looked into the dingy mirror, his grey eyes were red rimmed and his hair was dripping. The straggly look of him made the idea of his transgressions a reality. 

‘She die if I no do that’ Still, his words brought him no comfort. They just made him angry. They made him angry that he fell for someone and opened them up to this. Made him angry that Chrollo would think he wanted this. Made him angry that he could not protect her. He lashed out and put his fist through the mirror. It shattered on impact and sent shards cascading onto the counter. He didn’t want to see himself as he was now. He ran the hand through his hair and and leaned back against the wall. 

‘She have a reason to hate Feitan now.’ He hated this. Not the idea of someone he could love hating him. No, he was used to that by now. He hated the fact that he let himself hope they wouldn’t. He had already seen himself spending lazy days and risky nights with his beautiful girl. He had thought about sleeping in her arms. He had hoped. Now, it was hurting him. In a way, he guessed he deserved it. 

It was almost an hour later before his pants dried enough to wear. Another ten minutes or so for him to find the courage to face her. When he exited the bathroom, he was surprised to see she had dressed in her ‘work’ clothes again and was curled up under the blanket. The lights were off, and only the headlights from the highway outside lit up the room. Even with that, Feitan could make out the tear tracks left in her mascara. He turned away. He tried not to disturb her as he settled himself down into the other bed in the room. 

Feitan took a moment. He needed it. There was too much running through his head to rest, but he could breath. He could listen to the night around him. It wouldn’t bring him peace but it would calm him down. He could torture the worst men in the world, but he couldn’t keep his heart from racing when he thought of the looks she would have for him tomorrow. He ran a hand over his face. 

“Why?” Feitan froze. His heart stopped. He would have never thought one little voice would hold that much power, but here he was. Slave to it. Feitan turned but didn’t make a sound. He watched her through the dark room. Her mouth working the next words over, choosing just the right one. He was on edge. Why did he almost rape her? Why did he brutalize her? Why did he enjoy it? Why did he get off to it? 

“Why didn’t you take advantage?” Feitan stared at her. He blinked. His eyes lost all cruelty or apprehension that he may have had. Wide, innocent eyes and lips that were working to say something but failing. Words were not his strength. Feitan got up from where he lay. He didn’t want to have this conversation in the dark. He approached the side of the bed his girl laid on. Feitan saw her miniscule flinch, but he understood. He stopped his approach a few feet from her, arms reach but not close. He knelt. His grey eyes looked at her blue ones. 

‘She beautiful, even in dark.’ Feitan thought. “I already say”

“Say it again.” She demanded. Feitan didn’t know if she remembered it or not but he wasn’t generally one to repeat himself. He would make an exception this time. Maybe she wouldn’t hate him if he could explain. Now, he just needed to get the words out.

“I. . .Feitan say he no want to take unless you can give.” Feitan looked down at his hands.

“Give what? Give everything or give a fight or give up” Her voice was becoming frantic and her breathing was erratic. Feitan snapped his head up to look at her. The tears welling up in her eyes and the tension in her muscles driving him to react. He fought to stay where he was.

“Consent!” He almost shouted. She stopped her panicking and leveled him with her eyes. Feitan met them. “I no do—THAT without consent. You no gave it.”

She stayed quiet. Her eyes were searching his. He didn’t know what she was looking for but he would let her look. His beautiful girl was so much more than this scared thing. Feitan knew in the situation she was in, he would have felt the fear his old wounds dredged up, but now all he wanted to know was what wounds she was hiding.

“Thank you” Feitan snapped out of his reveries. “I seem to be saying that a lot in the last 24 hours, but I mean it. I have been. . . I wouldn’t have expected you to. . . You aren’t what I expected.”

Feitan scoffed. “You expect a monster.” There was no way to argue with the statement. Feitan knew she saw him as nothing but evil.

“Well, yea.” Okay, he hadn’t expected her to admit it. “I mean, I have met people like you before and. . . Well, they haven’t proved me wrong. I wasn’t expecting you to be different.”

“You never met man like me before.”

“You don’t know what roads I have walked. You don’t know me. Or what I have been through.” Feitan watched her, but he didn’t move away from the initial place he knelt. 

“Tell Feitan then.” He didn’t push but he didn’t back down either. She looked away. “Tell Feitan why you think he a monster. If you judge me, I have right to know why.” He stepped closer. His ire was building but he did his best to keep it from his aura, if not his voice. 

“I’m sorry, okay. I judged you unfairly. You didn’t hurt me.” The last bit was a whisper and Feitan’s blood ran cold.

“Who?” Bloodlust. Feitan felt it crash over him as soon as he heard her whispered voice. 

“I’m sorry?”

“You say, ‘You didn’t hurt me’, like someone did. Who did?”

“Feitan, it doesn’t matter.”

Feitan was on his feet and over to the infuriating girl in the blink of an eye. He moved faster than she had ever seen anyone more. He threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her to face him. His aura was sparking and flaring up around him. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable, but the fear wasn’t directed at him. Feitan eased his grip a bit, but did not let go. His grey eyes followed the motion of her soft pink tongue as it ran across her bottom lip. Small white teeth following it as the doubt clouded her eyes. Feitan blinked, refocusing his gaze of the storm blue eyes.

“It matter to Feitan.”

She huffed and looked away, her face nuzzling into Feitan’s hand inadvertently. The teeth working the pink skin of her lip as she thought over the situation. She took her time. Feitan needed an answer, but if being the interrogator of the Phantom Troupe had taught him anything it was how to wait. He took the time to look at her. Each time he saw her, she made him want to give up everything and made him feel like he could conquer the world. It was too much at times. He just wanted to sink his nose into her hair and wrap his arms around her. Her plush curves would feel so amazing against his hard muscle. Feitan’s thumb stroked the side of her face, subconsciously. The motion drew her out of her thoughts. She looked at him again, her lip released from her teeth, flushed and red from the torture.

‘Torture a good word here.’ Feitan thought, his mind wandering to dirtier thoughts. 

“You remind me of him.” She started, and Feitan’s blood ran cold. She let out a dark chuckle. “I suppose I have a type. He was a lot like you. You may have liked him.” A sad smile made its way across plump lips. Feitan tilted her to look at him, his hand sliding forward to wipe his thumb across that smile.

“I no like anyone who make you sound like that. Tell Feitan.”

“I don’t—”

“Now. I no ask again.”

She sighed and sat with her back up against the headboard. Feitan lost his grip in her hair and his hand came back to rest at his side. She avoided his gaze before she began. “He hurt me. We were dating, but he wanted to be a ‘dom’. He hated that I wouldn’t let him do whatever he wanted. He wanted to hurt me. . . In bed, and I fought back, so one day he hit me. Busted my lip and left a bruise on my face that I had to cover with foundation.” 

Feitan’s hand balled into fists. The pop of his knuckled was audible, but the sound did not stop her. “Hecame back around after while, he promised he wanted to make it up to me. I was such an idiot. He took me on a date. I ended up drinking something that made me dizzy. He said he was taking me home. He wasn’t. He took me to a warehouse. He said he wanted to ‘train’ me to submit. He kept me there for 3 days.”

Feitan’s eye widened. Even he did not torture people for that long. His beautiful girl must have been in so much pain.

“He covered a lot of basics, but the thing that made it so he could not ‘keep’ me was this.” She swept aside her hair to show Feitan two small scars on her collarbone. They were parallel and only about 3 inches long. “He wanted to try blood play, but he didn’t know—”

“You anemic.” Feitan finished. He had only come across one other anemic person, and they bled out quick enough that Feitan didn’t want to repeat the performance. It was wasted life, they always died too quick to question.

“Partially. Enough that it never clotted and I lost enough blood over a day or so that he was afraid for my life. He ended up just leaving me there. A homeless man found me at some point. I woke up in a hospital.”

Feitan didn’t say anything for a long moment. Blue eyes searched his form in the shadows, but found little in the darkness. Eventually, the dark man spoke.

“Name.”

“What?”

“You tell me his name. He die.” The flood of blood thirst washed over the room, and the air turned acrid and heavy. Feitan waited for a word, tense and vibrating for the need to kill. He just needed a name. He would do the rest. 

“I don’t want—”

“You no protect him. He pay for you pain!” Feitan shouted back, shooting to his feet. 

“I don’t want to protect him. I don’t want more people’s blood on my hands!” She fired back. “I don’t want to take orders from someone like you! I don’t want to take orders from anyone! Especially if it results in more death.”

Feitan stood, fists tight, and teeth grinding. He glared hard at the fired up woman on the bed. 

1\. . .   
2\. . .   
3\. . . 

Feitan let out a huff. His muscles unclenched and he took a long look at the woman he loved. ‘Beautiful girl’. She had shrunk away from him, but the look on her face said she was willing to fight. She would not go down without a fight. ‘She survive 3 days of torture because she fight.’ Feitan was impressed. Still, he could not forget he owed her. He wanted her to feel safe, and he had basically made her repeat what was her worst days. He needed a way to show her that he was not trying to make her submit to him. . . But the look on her face said she wouldn’t believe anything he said. 

Feitan stood there until the thought crossed his head. He was not a man of words. He was a man of action.

Feitan dropped to his knees beside her bed. He rested his hands, palms up, on his thighs. He hung his head enough to break eye contact. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He had never done this before. He was always in control. He was always the powerful one in the interactions that mattered. He never thought. . . He never saw this as something he would do. However, in this moment, he didn’t see a better way. He was not like this monster from her past. He could be so much more. He just needed to show her.

“Then give.”

Feitan could not look at her, but he heard the small gasp escape her lips. After a while, no words were spoken, he decided to continue.

“You no want to take orders, so give. You in control now. You strong. You say, and Feitan do.”

“Why?—” Confusion. Her soft voice was confused why he would submit to her. Feitan was confused too. Still, he felt right at her feet. He only ever had the power she gave him. 

“I want to.” Feitan knew it was the truth. He waited for her to command him. His heart was racing. She could reject his offer. It was a lifestyle that almost killed her once. She could take advantage and he would obey. He didn’t know what would happen as he waited on the disgusting floor of a motel, at the knees of the woman he worshipped. 

When she finally spoke, his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feitan isn't a sub by nature, but I believe that a healthy relationship has give and take. The main female character has a traumatic relationship with BDSM. Being forced to be a sub is abuse. However, choosing to be one can contribute to a healthy relationship. I have always thought that being a switch was important because you see things from both ends. Feitan can switch, and he wants to convey that the only power a Dom has is the power a Sub gives. Ultimately, the Sub is in control in these types of relationships. So, the next chapter should continue where this one leaves off, and have plot, making the Female OC adjust to a BDSM ideology and build some trust so she can eventually start working through the hurt she sustained from the ass-dom.


	9. Chapter 9

“I want you to set me free.”

Feitan held his breathe. He had expected to be slapped, used or something else. He had not expected his beautiful girl to command her freedom. He had to think. Chrollo wanted this girl for the heist, but the heist was over. Did that mean he was suppose to let her go? Or dispose of her? Or keep her until Chrollo commanded something be done with her? Did he want to be the one to follow those orders? Or, was it better to ask forgiveness than permission? Feitan looked at his hands, now clenched on his legs. He dipped his head a bit lower and heaved out a sigh.

Soft pale feet hit the dirty carpet near his knees. Feitan closed his eyes, expecting to hear the turning of the deadbolt and the slamming of a door. Instead, he felt the tentative touch of cool fingers on his cheeks. He flinched, unaccustomed to kind caresses. They began to pull back but Feitan’s own hand shot up to keep them their. He looked up. Slate grey met stormy blue. He blinked. Slowly her body slid forward towards him. Feitan’s eyes grew wide. He tensed as those soft fingers slid around from his cheek into his hair and his hand fell away. Soft pillowy breasts pressed themselves against his chest and the wild blue eyes slid closed as their lips came together. 

The soft pressure of her mouth on his sent a shock wave of tension through his core. The ghost of tender flesh over his bottom lip making his lower abs tremble and his cock ache at the contact. Feitan was stunned. He let himself be overwhelmed by the sensation. His eyes gently glided closed. His mouth molded to those delicate lips and his tongue slid between his teeth to taste her. At the contact of that wet muscle to her pink lips, she pulled back. Her breathe coming in short pants as she rested her forehead against his.

“Thank you.” Her quiet voice broke the trance. Feitan’s heart iced over. He uttered the only word that he could.

“Go.”

She broke the contact of their bodies and stood, leaving Feitan on the floor. Her soft feet padded over to the door, slipped on her shoes and slid the bolt open. Feitan heard the hesitation but didn’t dare move from his place on the floor. He waited, and eventually he heard the sound of the door being closed. His icy heart shattered with the click of the latch. 

Feitan didn’t feel much when his hand collided with the mirror over the dresser. He knew there was warm blood pooling between his fingers, but he didn’t care. The dresser weighed nothing as he tossed it into the wall. The pictures and frames crashed to the ground. The anger Feitan felt at the world burned hot in his chest and he growled it out as he flipped a mattress. His breathing was ragged and his vision was fuzzy. He sank to his knees, face buried in his hands.There was no telling how long he stayed there on the floor in the center of the devastated room. His knees ached and his feet began to tingle but it didn’t matter. He had lost her. 

‘What I expect? I kidnap girl. She no stay forever’ his brain chastised. 

‘If she no care, then why she kiss?’ His heart lurched as he argued inside his own mind.

‘She played you—’ 

‘No! NO! She no play me. She. She…’ No words came to mind as Feitan reeled. He shot to his feet and threw on his cloak. The blood from his hands dripped down his face and he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. He stormed from the room, hell bent on reeking havoc and terror on some poor soul.


	10. Chapter 10

The cool night air whipped around Feitan as he exited the small motel room. The clouds in the dark sky made it seem like the bottom was going to drop out. Feitan hiked his cloak up around his neck and trudged on through the night, intent on bleeding away any of the pain he felt. He wasn’t played. He could be loved. Someone could want him, right? He wouldn’t always be alone. 

Alone. That is a concept Feitan was familiar with. He had always been alone. He was alone until the Phantom Troupe gave him a new family to feel for. Feitan owed so much to the Phantom Troupe and wasn’t about to forget it, but another part of him wondered what he was doing. He had been busy doing Chrollo’s bidding for years. He hadn’t felt the need to have a stable home life or a woman in his bed. He never wanted the normal things in his life, but here he was hating the blood that soaked into his skin and the taint on his hands. 

Feitan growled. The sound of his boots echoing off the pavement as he walked through dark alleyways, daring some thug to make a move. He was small but mighty and he just needed a reason to show the world he was not to be messed with. No one dared. Feitan walked and walked, his mind drifting in and out and his head pounding. The more he ached, the more he moved. He moved through the run down parts of York like he moved through his homeland. Fierce tenacity and brutal pride coursed through his veins, even as the sky let loose. The rain pelted Feitan and he did not stop to find shelter. He just kept walking, deeper into the shadowed alleys and muck-dens of the city. He wasn’t afraid.

He also wasn’t alone. He figured that out as a scream ripped through the air just outside of the alley he was walking in. There was little notice as it drowned itself out on the wind. Feitan moved his head to look in the direction of the opening. He wasn’t out here to play nice. He wasn’t some knight in shining armour. He was here to cause some trouble, but that doesn’t mean he wanted any part of someone else’s troubled times. He moved to leave the people nearby in relative peace when his ears pricked up.

“Tell us, girlie. Thought you were all trussed up with the Troupe. Pretty thing like you must have paid for that protection in some way. Did they make you their whore?” Feitan’s feet stopped at the word Troupe. He couldn’t hear the reply over the rain but that didn’t stop him from moving closer in hope that he would catch the other side of the conversation. 

“Give us the location of the Troupe girlie and we won’t have to make you pay for your silence.”

“I don’t know—”

“Plenty of ways to pay, you know. Better think quick.”

“I told you, I don’t know. They set me free.”

“HA! More like you ran once that shortie passed out from blood loss. I ain’t so bad a shot that I missed him.”

Feitan’s arm throbbed in the place that the bullet went through. His fist tightened. ‘It those brutes.’ He thought as he remembered the men that jumped them in the vault. ‘I knew I should have killed them.’ He tried to be a better man and look where that got him.

“LET ME GO!” Feitan could hear a struggle. It took him less than a second to sneak out from his hiding spot and get behind the brute of a man holding his girl. Feitan would have froze at the sight of her, bleeding lip and bruised chin, but now was not the time. He used his nen to sharpen his claws and he ripped the throat from the huge man. 

His accomplice yowled and barreled down towards Feitan, but speed is something Feitan prided himself in and it took no time for Feitan to finish the second man off, like he should have done at the museum. The gargle of their dying breathes played a symphony around Feitan and he relished the sound. Until it ended in the sound of retching.

Feitan looked over and saw that his girl was not pinned to the wall anymore. He was at the entrance of the alley vomiting. Feitan scoffed. It was just a little death, but he also knew that most people weren’t accustomed to his level of cruelty. Feitan sighed and walked over the the girl doubled over. He ran a hand across her back and placed his cool digits against the back of her neck. She was shivering. 

“You came for me.” She whispered and Feitan almost lost it to the wind. 

‘No, Feitan didn’t’ He thought, but was not about to admit. “Hn. Let’s go home.” He said as he gathered the quaking girl into his arms and made towards the sad little motel room once more.


	11. Chapter 11

The return trek to the hotel room was longer than Feitan would have wanted. He kept his arms locked around the shivering shoulders of the girl as he wove his way through one alley and another. There were no words to be exchanged. Feitan hated this night. He hated those goons. But, worst of all, he hated himself. He should have been there to protect her. It didn’t matter that she wanted to be away from him. She, this beautiful girl he happened upon on a job, belonged in his arms every second for the rest of his life. The rest of her life almost came too soon. 

Feitan gave the girl’s shoulders a squeeze and his foot steps slowed down. Before he knew it, he was standing in the ran, clutching the shoulders of the girl he valued so much. He held onto her, his forehead nestled in the crook of her shoulder. He heaved a relieved sigh to feel the tangible flesh beneath his fingers. His breathe tickled the back of her neck and she shivered, although Feitan didn’t know if it was because of him or because of the rain. His grip on her shoulders loosened and a hand slid down to grasp her’s in its cool digits. 

“You safe.” Feitan paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. “You safe with me. Feitan protect.” He said it more as a promise than a statement but the girl accepted it all the same.

The hands squeezed back. “I know.” Feitan felt the small relaxing of her muscles beneath his chin and he held her there for a second more, relishing in her feeling. Still, the sky was pouring and Feitan also felt the chill despite his cloak so he moved after only a second and pulled her by their connected hands into the direction of the hotel.

The room was a wreck. Feitan felt a little ashamed but pushed that feeling aside and quickly ushered the shivering mass of girl inside to wrap her in blankets. It took her a minute to find a place to settle down as Feitan had done a number on the room when she left, but after a moment she settled on the undisturbed bed and wrapped herself in the comforter. 

“You ok?” Feitan asked. He knew she wasn’t. Knew that it was a dumb question, but he also didn’t know what else to say and the silence was wearing thick on him.

“No” Obviously. 

Feitan kicked part of a broken nightstand away and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. The silence stretched on and Feitan closed his eyes.

“How did they find me?” Came the small voice and Feitan opened his eyes to see stormy blue ones watching him. Trust her to ask the needed questions. Feitan was worried about her, and she was worried about the enemy. Smart girl.

“Feitan no know, but I find out” Feitan said as he made to stand and leave to do just that. He edged towards the door when his girl stopped him.

“Wait.” Feitan’s hand froze on the doorknob. Still her slave even if he wasn’t on his knees before her. He pulled back and turned to eye her. 

“Please, I—”

The phone rang. Dammit. Feitan swore under his breath as he quickly scanned the area for the mobile phone. In the ensuing festivities and panic Feitan had forgotten completely about the phone. He found it under the mattress he flipped and as soon as he unearthed it the shriek of the ringtone shattered any moment that would have happened.

He looked at the caller ID. Chrollo. 

“What?” Feitan answered the phone. Not exactly formal with his boss, but after the trouble Chrollo caused tonight Feitan was in no mood. 

“Feitan, hope I am not interrupting” An obvious dig at the earlier events, but Feitan could detect no smile behind his voice. “We have a problem and I need you to meet me somewhere.”

“No shit we have problem.”

“So you know?”

Feitan hesitated. He knew that somehow the goons had found out where he was hiding. They had tracked his girl and hurt her. They had been looking for something, but Feitan was not in a talkative mood.

“Doesn’t matter.” Chrollo continued. “I have need of your skills. Some new information has come to light. Can you meet me if I text you the address?”

Feitan would never say no to his friend, or his boss, but he looked over to the beautiful damaged girl now. The three past days with him just keep putting her in danger. He wondered if he could leave her here to keep her away from all of this. 

“Bring the girl” Chirped Chrollo as he hung up and a notification went off that signal he had received the address. He scowled and pocketed the phone. Chrollo made it seem like it was important but a few minutes wouldn’t kill that man. 

Feitan crossed over to the shivering girl and wiped a stray tear from her eyes. His calloused hands smoothed over her cheek and she looked at him. He didn’t offer a smile. Instead he leaned in and kissed her temple. She didn’t pull away. He titled his head and growled into her hair. “Strong Girl.” Feitan loved her. She had been through so much because of him and she would likely suffer more and he couldn’t stop it. Still, he wanted her to know in some small way. She was his other half and oh so very strong. 

He pulled away. The next few minutes were spent in silence. Feitan holding his girl and she clutching to his chest. After Feitan had some time to cool off, he gathered her up and she began righting herself. She looked like a drown rat, her shoes were squishy and Feitan wasn’t fairing any better, but they had to go. They were being followed, they knew that now. They needed to find somewhere safe and Chrollo was an ally. They needed to go meet him. 

They left the battered hotel room without a backwards glance. Feitan hoping that the next step of their journey would bring some peace and his beautiful girl hoping that the worst was behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chrollo had text them the address of a five star hotel.

“He always did like expensive” Muttered Feitan as he remember the shabby motel he had kissed his girl in. She deserved to be in a place like this, but Feitan wasn’t the kind of man to seek out those luxuries. They passed through the lobby relatively unnoticed and made it to the elevator. The trip took less time than 3 minutes but Feitan felt that they were a lifetime. The day was starting to take its toll on him. He was also not keen on Chrollo getting to spend more time with HIS woman. 

They exited the elevator and made it to the door of Chrollo’s room where an emerald eye peeked through the peep hole and they were admitted. The room was resplendent. Velvet and silk and gold la-may were everywhere and Chrollo greeted them each with a hug, a bise and a knowing grin in Feitan’s direction. His attention, however, turn back to the woman on Feitan’s right.

“You are a popular one, my sweet” Chrollo said as he kissed her hand. Feitan growled. Chrollo dropped the hands and continued to grin at his friend. “It would seem that your expertise precedes you.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, puzzled. Feitan gave a quizzical look to his boss.

“Well, it would seem--” Chrollo said as he crossed over to the sofa in the middle of the room. “That you are a bit renowned in your field. Here I thought the Ministry wanted to keep ‘talented’ people a secret, but after all this time it appears that there are people out there that want to make talents a thing of the future.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t even know that talents really existed until you tried to mind rape me!” She screamed, Feitan placed a hand on her back. Chrollo never stopped smiling. 

“Hm, I can believe that, “ Chrollo continued, “but, it would appear that there are those who don’t.” CHrollo finished and with that moved from the sofa to a door behind him that led to a darkened room. The others followed him as he entered and closed the door. He deftly flicked the switch to the lights and the room was flooded to reveal a man.

“This man is the director of the museum we just robbed.” Chrollo continued. Feitan and his woman took a minute to look at the disheveled man. He had a black eye, his color was rumpled and his hair was messed, but Chrollo was right. THis was the increasingly rude director. “He seemed to have the same idea we did, but unfortunately for him he wasn’t expecting us to come along. You see, he sold one of the artifacts out from under us, and it is one of the artifcats that I am ken to see returned. My problem, and this is where you come in Feitan, is that he won’t tell me to whom or why it was sold.”

Feitan felt his heart stutter. Yes, he was the official interrogator for the Phantom Troupe, but he was also tired and trying to show the woman next to him his better side. He couldn’t torture someone, but the look in Chrollo’s eyes meant he didn’t have a choice. Feitan turned to the girl he cared for and saw her pale face stark with realization. Feitan shrugged off his cloak and draped it over another chair in the room. IF they had left his girl out of it, then he may have found a way around the session of torture, but they didn’t and he had promised to keep her safe. To Feitan, that meant by any means necessary. 

Feitan turned to the girl and cast Chrollo a side long glance. He didn’t want her to see this, but he also did not want them alone together. The image of Chrollo between her thighs burned into his brain and making his blood boil. Feitan sighed, he had little choice here however. 

“Find her dry clothes” He said to Chrollo. Chrollo nodded, his grin missing. “Wait outside room.” Feitan continued and then his gaze returned to the man and the strong arms of Chrollo ushered her from the space.

By nature, Feitan was not a cruel man. He had lived through too much to be cruel. But, he was good at pain. The man did not even last an hour after Feitan began. He cracked and spilled everything he knew about his buyer and their deal. Feitan hated the director. Not because he was weak enough to break. Everyone broke eventually. He hated him because he had to audacity to sell away what wasn’t his. He had bartered not only some amulet but he had sold his beautiful girl with it. Now, he was sending mercenaries because he only half delivered. The buyer, some mafia boss, had the amulet but needed his girl to activate its talent. 

Feitan was angry. While he usually liked precision and finesse in his work, he let his temper get the best of him and he ended the director quickly. Feitan did not regret the man’s death. He left the room to tell Chrollo what he had discovered. He didn’t care that there was blood all over his suit or that he was covered in sweat from his work. He just wanted this all to be over. 

It wasn’t Chrollo that Feitan encountered. His beautiful girl was wrapped in a towel, leaving the bathroom. Chrollo was no where to be seen, but there was a neatly stacked pile of clothes folded on the chair waiting for him. Feitan looked away. The evidence of his sin was written all over him. He was a fool for thinking someone as tainted as him could ever touch someone so pure. He scowled and stomped towards the bathroom himself when a hand caught his wrist.

Pale fingers circled his wrist and he stopped his angry progression. THe blood on his body smeared the hand and Feitan tried to pull away but she didn’t let go. His beautiful girl pulled the hand up so she could inspect it and her eyes flickered toward the room the Director’s body was in. Feitan met her eyes when they directed themselves back at him. Her fingers smoothed over his calloused knuckles and her cherry pink lips parted.

“You—”

“He sold you like slave.” He interrupted. “He no worth your tears.”

She was silent and her attentions went back to his hands again. Her other hand pulled his other to her as well and she led him into the bathroom. Feitan followed. He was enraptured at his girl’s tenderness. He had expected her to run and scream at the sight of his monstrous action, but as she turned on the shower and tested the temperature with her fingertips he could only appreciate the curve of her breast under the towel. The way the water droplets slid down into the soft fabric over her pale and delicate skin. Feitan felt his cock give an appreciative throb at the sight. 

Feitan felt the warm trickle of water over his fingers as the shower head bathed them in a slow steady thrum of water. Delicate fingers brushed over his, leading him into the water more. He followed. AS the crimson detached itself from his skin he slid his hand down her arm in a soft caress. He wanted to be more than a monster, but he knew that the monster in him would never go away. He wanted to make a change, but didn’t know how to start. He slid his hand to interlace the fingers of his pale skin and her shower warm flesh. 

Her eyes flickered and her free hand slid down his hard chest to the waist of his pants. If his dick could moan it would have. In its place, Feitan sucked in a breathe as those clever fingers pulled the shirt from his pants. THe briefest of touches ghosting over the skin on his lower abdomen. THe fabric gave way with a soft sound and a hand planted itself down on his lower stomach, stirring the butterflies there. Feitan watched as the linked hands disconnected and fingers moved to begin unbuttoning his shirt. 

They finished the last of his buttons and smooth flesh slid over his nipples as it was pushed away. THe fabric fell to the ground with a quiet thud and was forgotten. Feitan slid his hands around the waist of the woman in front of him. Her curves pressed sensually up against his growing erection and he moaned. It had only been hours since their interlude, but this time there was no mistaking the need in his voice. There was no talent forcing anything to happen. There was only him and her. 

Fingers found their way onto his belt, and stormy blue eyes looked into his grey, asking for permission. Feitan grinned. IF his lovely woman wanted to take them off, then she could. The belt came undone quickly and the pants fell away with a swoosh of cloth over thigh. There was nothing but a towel between them as Feitan tipped her chin back and planted a kiss on her soft lips. THere was nothing but a towel between them as she pushed him into the shower spray and ran her hands over his toned body to rid him of the taint. There was nothing between them as she stepped into the spray to join him and her hands found themselves into his hair once again. 

THe towel was left discarded outside the shower as tongues battled it out. A moan ripped its way through Feitan as this maddening woman pushed her Mons up against his dick. The shower grew ten degrees hotter and they settled into a slow grinding motion. His dick slipping in and out of her wet folds but never entering her pussy. Her fingers pulling his hair as he licked inside her mouth and thrust his tongue to taste hers. THe slide of fingers over his abs, the hills and valleys they created on his toned stomach until they threaded themselves into his patch of black hair nestled just above his groin. 

Feitan’s hips stuttered and he pulled back from her, leaving her folds aching and moist. He looked at her eyes, heat building inside his core. He needed this. 

“I—”

“Yes.” She said. No hesitation. She wanted to be claimed, but was not expecting to be lifted off the ground and thrown up against the wall. Her legs parted and Feitan placed her thighs on his shoulders. His face nestled between her legs. He nuzzled her mons and slid his tongue out to taste her. It flicked over the small bundle of nerves there and she yowled.

Feitan grinned against her pussy. He needed this. He needed this reminder that he could bring so much more than pain. He slipped his tongue through her folds and tasted her sweet juices. His cock throbbed at the pleasure. His mind providing the image of him slipping into her deeply as he slid his tongue into her opening. He teased the edges and reached as deep as he could inside her. She writhed against him, but his strong arms kept her pinned to the wall. He slipped his tongue back and forth inside the cavern and she moaned his name. THe feeling of her around him was beautiful. He gripped his own cock, pumping the shaft and stroking the head of it to the twisting of his tongue. 

He slid his tongue back up the slit until it connected with her clit and he twirled it around and sucked on that bud as if it was his purpose in life. His hand on his cock never stopping. His other hand, leaving her thigh, slid down to her cunt and dove one finger inside. Feitan squeezed his dick in ryhtmn with her pussy walls. He was close, and judging by the shuttering in her body so was she. 

He flicked his tongue over and over, pressing hard into her nub and added a second finger. His pace on himself and her worked into a frenzy. He was losing his grip on reality and her thighs clamped down around his head as she orgasmed onto his tongue. He drank her deep and the flavor of her precious cunt pushed him over the edge having him spill onto his knuckles and it wash down the drain. 

He looked up after a moment and the look of pure bliss on his wonderful woman’s face made him happier than he ever remembered being.

**Author's Note:**

> May become part of a larger piece (I would add to before and after because context) and don't kill me. Chrollo is a mastermind in all things, not just heists. Give it time, and all will be revealed.


End file.
